¿Nosotros? ¡Vaya Broma!
by Bbr94
Summary: Universo Alterno: SasuSaku. En la guerra, el amor, y en el SasuSaku todo se vale. ¿Cierto Sasuke?.
1. Prologo de una linda amistad

_Esta historia se me ocurrio, ni si quiera se como ni cuando. Pero se que, es comun o algo asi. Asi que me disculpo si esta idea se le haya ocurrido a otro. Pq a mi parecer... Parece que si. xD_

Pero estoy de vacaciones, y me prometi no escribir nada hasta tener las continuaciones de mis otras historias pero... Espero que les guste. Y no sean rudos conmigo.

Tiene un poco de Juliette Morillo y las orquideas rojas de Shanghai muy poco, casi nada. Pero debo mencionarlo para recomendar este libro y ahorrarme unos problemillas. Tal vez es su forma de escribir que se me ha pegado con la lectura de su fantastico libro pero, LAS ORQUIDEAS ROJAS DE SHANGAI, Y LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

(Por cierto Kishimoto, la historia del manga va un poco aburrida.)

_

* * *

_

_-Sakura-chan, tenemos que hablar…-_

La reciente llovizna que había azotado por varios minutos el deportivo de la preparatoria, le había dejado a su césped verde y gradas con bancos de madera, la humedad impregnada de el olor fresco de la tierra mojada, y el olor de las flores con sus pétalos recién bañados; girasoles, petunias, amapolas, y el pequeño rosal del club de jardinería. Un delicado y embriagador aroma que acariciaba el rostro con cada brisa fría; típicas de la temporada de lluvia.

La húmeda hacia que el cabello se erizara desafiante a la gravedad, pero se las apañaba con un listón verde pastel para recoger aquel cabello de un rosado chillón, unos mechones lograban escaparse, adheridos como molestas sanguijuelas tratando de robar el rubor cansado de sus mejillas, tenia la boca pequeña en contraste con su rostro, como un mohín permanente; del color de una cereza y la textura de una pasa, sus ojos eran de un color jade; grandes e infantiles, pero con pestañas largas y coquetas, se veían desordenadas como una sombra alrededor del parpado debido al y sudor y a la humedad.

Aquel frío-calor que sofocaba aun más rápido que un aire seco, hacia que las sudaderas, húmedas por el sudor se les pegaran al cuerpo como una bolsa de plástico, pero ella tenía discretas curvas y pequeños pechos; redondos y normales. A veces, mientras corría el zapato deportivo flaqueaba y le hacia perder el equilibrio, una y otra vez. Ya iban tres veces, en la práctica. También; el balón cada vez que era pateado se veía quisquilloso entre el barro, haciéndole que desplazarse con el se hiciera complicado y trabajoso.

_-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?-_

_-Te quiero Sakura-chan te quiero tanto…_

_Sonríe. –Yo también te quiero mucho.- Le besa, él esta diferente, lo sabe. _

_-No.- Dice, apartándole. – No te merezco.-_

_-¿Naruto-kun?-_

_-Hinata, Hinata volvió…-_

Pateo el balón con todas sus fuerzas; la esfera se vio frágil y peligrosa mientras cruzaba el campo a una velocidad que quería desafiar el sonido. La red atrapo el balón que la portera se había negado si quiera observar llegar. Limpio sus mejillas bruscamente, tanto que su reloj termino rasgando sus mejillas. Sentía su pecho apretado, y en su garganta un nudo le impedía hablar. Era el llanto que escondía celosamente de las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeras de equipo.

_-Uh…-_

_-Sakura, no lo hagas más difícil por favor…-_

_-Lo se. Se lo que significa para ti…_

_-Sakura ¡tu eres mi novia!. Pero Hinata…-_

_-Hinata es el amor de tu vida…-_

_-Sakura no es como tú crees…-_

Se mordió el labio inferior, y sonrió. O eso intento. Luego alzo su mano, una blanca extremidad delgada y callosa, con dedos gruesos. – ¡Lo siento mucho!.- exclamo y sonó intenso para sus oídos, que todo el día habían pasado en una especie de mute. Luego cruzo el campo a trote. Los diálogos de la noche anterior se repetían en su cabeza, como un disco atascado en un tocadiscos. También, los sutiles gestos de Naruto; su novio, no: su ex novio. El brillo triste en sus azules ojos, sus labios apretados, sus manos grandes y gruesas tomando las de ellas…

Otra lagrima se deslizo, tranquila y sutilmente por su mejilla derecha. Apretó sus labios, y se palmeo las mejillas varias veces. - ¡Bien chicas, muevan sus cuerpos, aun queda mucho que hacer!-

.

.

.

.

Cuando el campo estaba solo, le gustaba quedarse. Siempre parecía más grande, y algo acogedor. Empezaba a oscurecer, y hacia un frío que le hacia titiritar bajo su chaqueta; olía a tierra mojada y a sudor. Se había limitado a sentarse en una de las primeras gradas, abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho.

Una rubia: su mejor amiga; Yamanaka Ino, se le había acercado hacia menos de media hora, estaba al tanto de la situación, estaba triste también, pero se lo había advertido. Le pregunto que pensaba hacer, y la pelirosada solo se limito a mirarle con ojos hondos y llorosos respondiéndole un sutil: "Ahora solo quiero estar sola", Ino beso su mejilla y se retiro, a mitad del camino su silueta se giro a Sakura, iba decir algo. Pero se arrepintió.

Y entonces llego él. Oh, parecía más hermoso, como si haber terminado con ella le hubiese acentuado en la noche todos sus rasgos perfectos. No estaba solo, pero para ella era como si fuera así. No tenía ojos para más nadie…

No le había visto, y eso hacia que su corazón por cada desbocado latido le hiciera doler el pecho. Sabía que a esa hora, su equipo practicaba; era delantero y uno de los mejores…

Su cuerpo en un apartado y cómodo rincón de las gradas se estremeció.

-Vaya, Sakura. No me digas que esperas a Naruto-_kun-_ Sus puños se tensaron, y se levanto bruscamente... Aquella voz, grave e irónica, tenia la particularidad de pronunciar su nombre con cierto veneno, como si escupiera, o insultara. También, destilaba un olor a perfume caro, que le causaba nauseas, ¿O era su mera presencia?. Seguro las dos. No se rebajo a mirarlo, tomo su bolso y salto las gradas con sigilo. Unos puestos mas arriba, él le siguió, con pasos cuidadosos, que producían un perfecto ritmo. – Porque, te informo si no te quedo claro con tu patético llanto, Naruto y tú… han terminado. ¡Oh no!, él termino contigo.-

- Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Desaprovechando tu oportunidad de estar con Naruto?. Déjame de decirte, yo a ti, que a diferencia de ti, él no es homosexual.- Se giro, encarando a aquel joven alto – 1. 88. – de mirada altanera y cabello negro. Tenia una sutil sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, -delgados y carnosos, algo pálidos contrastando con su rostro-, elevando una de ellos. Sakura se encontraba 2 puestos más elevados que él, mirando altaneramente su figura centímetros mas abajo que ella.

-No, él esta muy interesado en Hinata-chan, Mi prima. - Alzo una de sus cejas, triunfante, disfrutando el vestigio de tristeza en los ojos de la chica. Había dado en la yaga. –Mi femenina, tierna, y hermosa Prima.- Subrayo, mirando despectivamente el maltrecho cuerpo de la mujer.

- ¿Tu sosa vida social te hace tener sueños húmedos con tu prima, cierto?. – se giro dándole la espalda, evitando – y fracasando estrepitosamente – que las acidas lagrimas resbalaras de sus parpados. Su vista estaba empañada por el dolor, y la ira. Escucho los pasos del moreno, siguiéndole.

Le golpearía, y con suerte al caer por los bancos de las gradas y se rompería el cuello.

- Esa no es forma de tratar a tu senpai. Sakura-chan.- Dijo, con fingido tono lastimero. Sakura bufo, empezando a descender las gradas. Ignorarle, seria lo mejor. Tenia seguro que si hablaba, un nudo de palabras, mocos y lágrimas estallarían, y con Uchiha Sasuke cerca, eso era un suicidio. Sobre todo considerando que varios metros abajo, su novio; ex novio, empezaba a calentar con su equipo: Hombres físicamente esbeltos y altos. Que con la humedad y el frío mantenían sus chaquetas deportivas cuello alto, acentuando una espalda ancha y caderas estrechas.

-Y'o, Sakura-chan.- El cielo empezaba a tomar ese color púrpura con matices de violeta y azul oscuro, las estrellas, puntos de un pincel cuidadosamente usado se empezaban a ver encima de ese matiz de colores y nubes disueltas. Bajo este espectáculo cotidiano; Nara Shikamaru-senpai, el novio de Ino le saludaba con la mano en alto y un andar aburrido; con las manos en los bolsillos y arrastrando los zapatos deportivos. El gesto, detrás de él hizo que Naruto voltease hacia ella.

Su corazón se detuvo, sintiendo eso. Eso que se siente con intensidad en la boca del estomago. Eso que sintió, en su primer juego, cuando metió su primer gol, en su primer beso, en sus primeras caricias intimas; torpes e inocentes. Todo, con Naruto. O Íntimamente relacionado con él.

Su sonrisa le destrozo…

En el lenguaje de las miradas y gestos, que había aprendido con los años había leído en ese engañosamente tierno gesto la palabra: Lastima.

Lastima, eso... ¿Eso sentía por ella?. Lo había leído ayer, bajo una manta de vergüenza en su rostro. ¿Lastima, de nuevo?. Pero prefirió ignorarlo.

-¿Sakura?- Shikamaru le espabilo, solo para hacerle ver un rostro preocupado, desencajado. Una mueca que no le quedaba bien.

-Shikamaru-kun, s-será otro día ¿Si?.- Con un sutil asentimiento. Como el delicado viento que dio vuelo a sus pies, se echo a andar: corriendo, perdiéndose de vista ante los muchachos, que apenas daban nota a su presencia.

-Shikamaru, ¿Qué le has dicho a Sakura-san?- pregunto haciendo un mohín uno de los jóvenes que se estiraba.

Shikamaru le miro, luego a Naruto.- ¿Yo?. Yo no hice nada.-

El mismo muchacho de cejas pobladas se volvió hacia Naruto. Prudentemente, cambio el tema.- Oi, ¿Y Sasuke-kun?.-

.

.

.

Cuando Sakura llego al metro, sus piernas temblaba y el aire helado le salía de la boca y le secaba los labios, que humedecía constantemente. Sus mejillas mojadas por las constantes lágrimas que caían y era sustituidas por otras le hacían sentir el frío con mas intensidad del que quisiera. Era doloroso.

Mientras caminaba hacia los torniquetes del metro, no pudo evitar ver su reflejo en una de las casillas de referencia.

"_Mi femenina, tierna, y hermosa Prima"_

En su mente grabado con sangre, sudor, y tierra tenía la voz venenosa de Uchiha Sasuke repitiendo con orgullo a su perfecta prima: Hinata Hyuga. No pudo evitar compararse.

_Femenina._

Solía vestirse en ocasiones especiales con vestidos, sencillos y largos. Los que pudieran cubrir su rebeldía de niñez y sus pantorrillas raspadas, y masculinas por el futbol. Pero, sus uñas no revelaban esmaltes de colores brillantes, y su rostro era pálido, aun mas con el frío. Tenía ojeras, y pómulos pronunciados y rasgos extranjeros herencia de su difunta madre española. Eso hacia que sus ojos sutilmente rasgados, fueran un poco mas abiertos en comparación a los asiáticos, y que su iris y su cabello tuvieran esos colores tan exóticos. Detallaba fervientemente su rostro, tocando la marca en su mejilla echa esa misma tarde.

… _tierna,_

¿Qué podía tener, aquella chica rustica criada con hombres de tierna?. Solía ser ingenua la mayoría de las veces, inocente al no entender algunos conceptos sobre la intimación de Hombres y mujeres. Sus ojos más bien, daban ese aire de curiosidad infantil, algo que con el paso de los años, y golpes de la vida, no perdía.

_Hermosa…_

-Como sigas mirando así ese espejo, se romperá. Aunque, la humanidad te agradece el gesto de darte cuenta lo horrible que eres.- Los dientes de Sakura chocaron, y su mandíbula se tenso, el reflejo del espejo daba a aquel moreno más tamaño del que ella hubiese querido. De pronto estupefacta se dio cuenta de lo que había echo, o no, ¡De lo que Sasuke Uchiha le había echo!.

Se giro, golpeando el pecho de Sasuke con sus puños, echa furia.

-Eres despreciable, despreciable, despreciable…- Le había bajado estrepitosamente su autoestima, técnicamente había caído en su juego de palabras: inmaduras y cínicas. Y ¡Dios!, ¿Qué tenia bajo esa chaqueta?, ¡¿Concreto?!.

Sasuke le tomo con brusquedad por los hombros, sin esconder la mueca de asco. Sakura intento golpearle, pero sujeto sus manos con una de las suyas, intento darle una patada y encontró su pierna atrapada entre las pantorrillas de Uchiha Sasuke.

-Llamare a la perrera y te llevaran. ¿No querrás volver ahí?. ¡Cálmate!, deja de moverte, ¡Tsk!.- apretó sus muñecas y ella gimió, entre lagrimas y mohines le miro con todo el odio a sus ojos.

_Eres despreciable. Despreciable. Despreciable._

Minutos después, se encontraba sentada en un banco esperando el tren que le llevaría hasta su urbanización, junto con Sasuke. Que no paraba de decirle lo patética que era. Luego se hizo un silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Se averió la _limu_ de tu _papi_?.- Imito el tono de un niño burgués, con voz nasal. La gente iba y venia al frente de ellos.

-No eres muy difícil de perder de vista, sobre todo con ese horrible color de cabello, y echa mocos.- Contesto, arrogante.

-¿Me estabas siguiendo?.- Pregunto Sakura desconfiada girándose hacia Sasuke. Estaba de perfil, y su flequillo le cubría parte de su rostro. Solo la mandíbula tensa y gruesa se lograba entrever, - nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero: Igual que un descarado modelo.- ¡Ja!.- soltó ella, y de reojo busco esa mueca de sorna que acompaña a Uchiha Sasuke cuando se dirige a ella.

Pero no había de ella nada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto ella seria.

El tren con destino a su urbanización llego. Con un ajetreo de gente y propagandas.

-Hinata volvió, porque yo le llame. Yo organice que dejara Francia.- Confeso sin ningún pudor, ni rastro de culpabilidad.

Sakura frunció el ceño. El nudo había vuelto a su garganta.

Hyuga Hinata, era una muchachita hermosa y tierna, que cautivaba con su mirada inocente y su gran… personalidad. Era adinerada, y cuando reía se le marcaban unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, muy coquetos, es hija de un gran empresario: Hiashi Hyuga, ricos a nivel mundial, con una gran producción de cosméticos y una línea de moda, por la cual los diseñadores mueren para trabajar. Solo los mejores lo logran. Así que no era de extrañar que Hinata siempre estuviera rodeada de moda y elegancia, sin embargo no presumía de ello. Se había ido a Paris, la capital de la moda con su madre, hacia menos de 3 años. Naruto y ella vivieron una apasionante relación. Naruto jamás le perdono el haberse ido. Sin embargo, Hinata no tenia culpa, su primo Neji, se las había arreglado para romper esa relación indigna, delatando a Hinata con su padre. Sasuke Uchiha, su primo lejano, le había traído de vuelta. Y eso significó su ruptura con Naruto, y el terrible sufrimiento del que era presa.

Atónita, observo a Sasuke; tranquilo mientras humedecía sus labios para continuar. – Sabia que Naruto y tu iban a terminar con la llegada de Hinata. Solo adelante el curso de las cosas. – Había tanta tranquilidad en el tono de su voz, que parecía contar un sencillo relato de sus vacaciones.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- balbuceo Sakura, estupefacta.

Otro tren, con el mismo destino del anterior se había detenido justo al frente de los jóvenes. 6 personas subieron. El tren, estaba prácticamente vacío.

-Porque: no me agradas. Y lo sabes bien, eres des…- La mano de Sakura se planto en su rostro, ante la mirada atónita de los citadinos nipones. Con ojos brillantes y rojos por las lágrimas se había parado justo al frente del moreno.

- ¡No tenias ningún derecho!.- Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el sollozo, mientras las personas intentaron retomar su camino, pensando que, solo era una disputa de parejas. - ¡M-me has…!. ¡Tu…!. ¡P-por tu culpa!- sollozo cubriéndose el rostro húmedo con sus manos, una de ellas irritada. – N-no es razón… no lo es…- Se decía en un murmullo distorsionado por las palmas de sus manos.

Retiro sus manos y busco la mirada de Sasuke, ahora estaba frente a ella. Su mirada era oscura, negra. ¡Como necesitaba mirar esos ojos azules mas que nunca!. Pero no, aquel despreciable ser, inmaduro, asqueroso se lo había arrebatado.

-¡Por tu culpa!, ¡Lo perdí por tu culpa!- Le golpe de nuevo en el pecho, Sasuke no hizo nada, como si soportar el suplicio de Sakura le llenara de gozo, como si sus golpes le proporcionaran cosquillas. Sin embargo no sonreía, 0 burla, 0 inmadurez.

Entonces hablo:- Te equivocas.- Hizo una pausa deteniendo los golpes de Sakura.- No puedes perder algo, que nunca fue tuyo.-

Otro tren; el tercero, con destino a la urbanización de Sakura llego. Esta vez, si lo tomo. Cuanto reaunudo su marcha, una pancarta con el rostro de una hermosa occidental promocionaba un labial. _Hyuga Night._

* * *

Uuf, creo que jamas habia escrito algo tan largo. Espero q ue les hay agustado, el cap2 ya esta casi listo. :D Espero sus reviews, sentada, bajo la lluvia. tenga compasion.


	2. Uwabakis malditos

_¿Dios?, ¿Existes?. Si existes, ¡Debes tener un atrofiado sentido del humor!. Y odiarme. ¡Deja de hacerme bromas!, la estoy pasando muy mal…_

El solitario departamento de Sakura, era la imagen de una chica sin madre, un padre que nunca estaba en el país, y la suya misma.

No había si quiera pasado el umbral, quitado sus zapatos, cuando de 3 zancadas atravesó el apartamento directo a la tina de baño. Sollozando como una niña pequeña.

Era un sencillo departamento, con una cocina-comedor-sala-aseo, y una habitación tipo estudio, semi-decorada. Estaba pintado del mismo color que cuando se mudo, un blanco ya gris por el paso del tiempo, y en las esquinas, los libros se apilaban, hasta la mitad de las paredes. Tenia una televisión y un Dvd, un reproductor de cd's, y un sofá beige de dos puestos con una mesita lo suficientemente cerca para estirar y colocar los pies cómodamente; había un balcón pequeño, donde colgaba sus ropas. Era pequeño; cómodamente acogedor.

Dentro de su baño, -no apto para claustrofóbicos- se dejo transportar por los aromas de su acondicionador y el jabón, se dejo limpiar por el agua caliente; mientras esta acariciaba sus poros y los renovaba, y también siguió la letra de algunos grupos de modas en su Mp3, lo que sea que le tuviera la mente ocupada. Luego con una bata de baño se dirigió a su habitación titilando, y con su pijama más abrigadora y cómoda se echo en su cama.

Sola. No lo quería pensar, pero estaba sola.

Ni el maullar de un gato, un hamster, ¡Si quiera un pez!. No, sola. Sin el beso de su madre, ni la presencia de su padre para sentirse segura. Entonces, evitando pensarlo, las palabras de Sasuke le taladraron su cabeza.

_No puedes perder algo, que nunca fue tuyo._

¡Ah!, Naruto. El único capaz de sacarle de la soledad por el mejor año y medio de su vida.

Naruto era su amigo desde los 7 años, y luego su primer amor. Fue quien, a los 13 años le tomo del mentón y poso delicadamente sus labios sobre los suyos. Un nuevo mundo se abrió para ella, con colores vivos y hermosos, y mariposas, ¡muchas mariposas!. Ella tenia 13 y él 14 años, siempre un año mayor. Fue, también, con quien celebro vividamente su primer juego, su primer gol, y su primera copa ganada. Fue también a quien animo con el dolor del mundo a continuar su relación con Hinata. Quien le escucho hablar de ella como un querubín, un ángel que había perdido su camino al cielo. Solía imaginarse que era de ella, que esas palabras pertenecían a ella.

Estuvo ahí, cuando a sus 16 años le lloro en sus piernas, y olvido, si, olvido felicitarle en su cumpleaños numero 15. Hinata se había ido.

Luego, tres meses después; llego su oportunidad. El mejor regalo que pudo haber pedido.

Ya no había Hinata de por medio.

-Sakura-chan, me gustas mucho…-

Y ella había saltado a su cuello, aspirando su olor a hombre fuerte, un olor que le arrullaba y susurraba palabras bonitas. Y en sus cabellos dorados había enredado sus dedos. Fue entrando en otoño, llegando a su casa, cerca del parque. Donde justo ayer, habían finalizado su relación, bajo un cielo inhóspito y un calor insoportable, presagio de de la temporada de lluvia.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía, entonces, Uchiha Sasuke a decir que nunca le tuvo?!.

Estrujo con fuerza las sabanas de color verde acuarela. Solo imaginar que podría tener así el cuello de Uchiha Sasuke. ¡Lo odiaba!

_-Hinata volvió, porque __yo__ le llame. __Yo__ organice que dejara Francia-_

_-__No me agradas__. Y lo sabes bien-_

Sasuke para ella, no seria más que el niño de toda la vida amargado, odioso, prepotente con quien incontables veces se había peleado, discutido, etc…

Su relación se basaba prácticamente en las humillaciones públicas, insultos, bromas pesadas… Desde que tenía memoria, estar con Sasuke significaba un vaivén de insultos, competencias absurdas y probar que el otro no es más que la suela de su zapato.

Hasta ahí. Aun, imborrable tenía grabado los ojos de Sasuke, insensibles en su confesión, fríos, dos témpanos de hielo oscuro, jamás los había visto así, tan increíblemente inhumanos. Entonces antes de caer en el sopor del sueño…

_Si él es malo… yo sere peor._

.

.

.

La preparatoria Gakuen Konoha, era hermosa, y prestigiada. Tenía dos canchas de futbol, una piscina olímpica, dos canchas de tenis, un gimnasio y un aérea reservado para la práctica de la música y el arte. Sus alumnos, con buenas referencias llegaban a universidades dentro y fuera del país, llegando a ser profesionales exitosos.

En sus salones; en murmullos, carcajadas, cotilleos, y alumnos sentados en las mesas se esperaban a los profesores, que previamente a las clases se reunían en la sala de profesores; entre horarios y cafes. Solo en esa época del año, claro esta. Bajo la lluvia impetuosa que caía sobre Tokio, nadie quería quedarse a coger un resfriado.

Los años estaban separados por pisos. Primero quedaba en planta baja, y segundo y tercero en los pisos superiores. Se dividían por secciones, y cada cátedra tenía su propio salón en cada piso. En los salones había 6 hileras de escritorios y cada una de ellas había 5 escritorios. El escritorio de Sakura estaba cerca de la ventana, uno de los mejores puestos debido a las posibilidades de distraerte con el mundo exterior. Cosa que le venia de la patada los últimos meses de exámenes, y momentos como esos en los que quería quitarse la cabeza o el corazón para dejar de pensar y sentir.

Aquella mañana, su puesto estaba ocasionalmente vacío.

En la entrada principal, antes de las escaleras y entre el consultorio medico y el comedor se encontraba una enorme sala llena de estantes y lockers. Ahí, en la hilera horizontal 8, en el segundo cubicuelo, el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke estaba escrito en un papelito, sus _ukabaki; _negras – como su alma, había pensado Sakura.- se encontraban ahí. No había llegado, y Sakura le esperaba pacientemente.

_Seguro; la "Limu" de su padre se averió. Pf. Infeliz Sasuke…_

Tomo asiento en los bancos, frente los cubículos. Su uniforme escolar consistía en aquellas típicas faldas tableadas de un azul oscuro hasta la mitad del muslo, unas medias blancas o azules, - Sakura prefería las azules, se ensuciaban menos y le hacían ver las piernas más delgadas.- y el chaleco respectivo azul sobre la camisa blanca con un odioso lazo en el cuello. Sakura solo usaba la indumentaria correcta los días de frío, sin el lazo. "lo había extraviado".

_Naruto…_

Cuando sus pensamientos quedaban en blanco, la acostumbrada imagen de su rubio, florecía como una hermosa rosa en primavera. Y eso le hacia doler el pecho y le causaba una sensación de asfixia. Era agonía, que pronto se convertiría en depresión. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su cubículo, justo al lado de Sasuke. Sus uwabaki, no estaban. En cambio unos escolares negros los reemplazaban.

Quiso reservarse el pensamiento de saber que él estaba por ahí. Suspiro, resignada, afrontar la soledad no es algo que se le venga bien, por mucho que se haya visto rodeada de ella.

Cuando Sasuke llego, le ignoro. Ningún comentario, ninguna burla. Pero cuando le miro desafiante a sus ojos negros, observo de nuevo aquellos témpanos oscuros, inhumanos, desviar su mirada con desprecio. ¡Como le ponía de nervios y de malas pulgas esa mirada!.

Se levanto, él ya tomaba sus _uwabaki_.

-¡Bien, me vas a dar tus razones Sasuke Uchiha, para saber porque lo hiciste!- Sasuke le daba la espalda, ancha y musculosa que son una delicada línea se curvaba hacia sus estrechas caderas. El uniforme solo hacia acentuar su atlética figura, que idolatraban muchas de sus admiradoras. Pero para Sakura, seria siempre el niño arrogante de piernas delgadas que solía llorar cuando su madre le dejaba en el preescolar.

Le ignoro de nuevo. Se había sentado prudentemente a una distancia de ella, mientras se colocaba los uwabaki. Sakura se coloco frente de él, no le dejaría pasar por mucha repulsión se le hiciera.

- Respóndeme, infeliz.- gruño.

Pero de nuevo, ni una mirada.

Sakura le tomo de los hombros, por mucho que se le revolviera el estomago su presencia y su empalagoso perfume, le obligo a verle, y lo hizo.

-Te recomiendo que no vuelvas a tocarme.- Siseo él, venenoso. Como si el tacto de Sakura le quemara.

-¡Ja!, si tu te metes en mi vida personal, ¿yo no te puedo tocar?. Serás descarado. ¡Ahora respóndeme te lo ordeno!.- Sakura le tomo con fuerzas, como si Sasuke se le fuera a escapar – lo que era probable. – en cualquier momento, sin embargo era demasiado orgulloso. Sakura se mordió su labio inferior, desesperada. - ¡Te ordeno, entonces, que no me respondas! –

Sasuke no le obedecería, claro esta. Pero tampoco se iba a dejar manipular por ella.

- Pa-la-bras-Ma-gi-cas. (Por favor Sasuke-sama)-él alzo sus cejas y curvo una sonrisa maléfica en sus labios. El lugar estaba solo, las clases estaban por empezar y ellos estaban lo suficientemente cerca para adivinar la marca de la pasta dental con que se había lavado los dientes mientras hablaban. O se gruñían.

Sakura le empujo, luego se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, frustrada. Rezongando, insultándole, triste, molesta…

De pronto el brazo de Sasuke rozo su mejilla, horrorizada observo como su brazo se extendía peligrosamente cerca de ella hasta su cubículo para colocar los zapatos. El pecho de Sasuke estaba tan próximo de su espalda que sentía el calor que emanaba de este, su respiración le producía algo parecido a escalofríos por toda la espalda, mientras movía unos mechones de cabello demasiado cerca de su oreja.

_¿Qué dem…?_

Le tomo dos segundos exactamente salir del sopor en el cual había caído repentinamente, se aferro al brazo extendido de Sasuke y con su otro brazo le golpeo en la boca del estomago, rápidamente le coloco contra los estantes y su cuerpo. Acorralándolo. Estaba tan molesta que sus orejas le ardían. Sasuke le miro, luego alzo una ceja.

- Me lo vas a decir por las buenas… o ¡Juro… juro…!- Arrugo su nariz. -¡Juro que te castrare!-

Sasuke se estremeció bajo su llave, conteniendo la risa, luego soltó la carcajada, Sakura le miro desconcertada. Lo repitió de nuevo, ¡Oh lo haría!.- ¡Lo digo muy en serio Sasuke Uchiha!-

- Ja, ja, ja, Ay…- Suspiro, secándose una lágrima en la ranura de su ojo. - ¿Tan desesperada estas por una noche conmigo?. Dudo que te sirva de vibrador, _es muy grande…-_

Humillada Sakura levanto su rodilla hacia la entrepierna de Sasuke, pero este le detuvo sujetándole la pierna. Las miradas de odio aparecieron de nuevo. Sasuke tomo la muñeca de Sakura entre sus dedos y en un rápido movimiento la aparto de si, pero esta le empujo al mismo tiempo… Lo que provoco que los estantes detrás de él se balancearan peligrosamente y le hiciera perder el equilibrio, junto con Sakura.

El sonido estruendoso de los estantes cayendo uno por uno, su espalda encima de los cubículos, zapatos y demás indumentarias se le incrustaban. Y luego, un mareo, un olor tan empalagoso que le asfixiaba. Todo demasiado rápido.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!....¿Haruno... y Uchiha?-

-¿Haruno?, ¿Uchiha?.-

Los profesores llegaban uno por uno: Gai de deportes, Tsunade de biología y doctora, Kakashi de ciencia, Shizune de artes…

La situación empeoraba, y ellos con el estupor del golpe tardaron más de 10 segundos en caer en cuenta de sus posiciones… comprometedoras.

Sasuke tratando de dejar de contar Gais, Tsunades, Kakashis, y Shizunes. Tenia sobre si mismo a Sakura, que con las piernas dentro de cubículos diferentes había caído encima de su pelvis. Segundos después encontraron sus miradas: desconcierto, pensamientos como _fue tu culpa, eres ridículo, te odio_… y luego las miradas horrorizadas…

-¡ALEJATE DE MI!- Gritaron ambos, al unísono, trastabillándose mientras se levantaban. Ruborizados de ira y vergüenza.

_¡AS-CO!._

* * *

los Uwabaki, son esos zapatitos q se usan para los interiores en las escuelas/colegios. Los japoneses sienten aversion por usar los mismo zapatos q pisaron la calle en los interiores.

¿A q no es interesante?.

**ヘ(^_^ヘ)(ノ^_^)ノ** . Gracias por los Reviews!. **ｍ（．＿．）ｍ. **


	3. Sentencias

_Capitulo Largo. :) No es por alardear pero, de todas las historias que he hecho, tengo el esquema de esta y puedo decir que... ¡Me encanta!. Por cierto Amor de locos continuara, si. y Civiles y Militares Tambien. Estoy en una de renovacion. ¡Siempre y cuando sus reviews me alienten!, ¡Apoyemonos!. De Fans, para Fans. Espero sus comentarios de este capitulo._

_

* * *

_

_Si las cosas van mal…_

En los corredores de las aulas; largos pasillos con salones de puerta corrediza y ventanales a cada lado, se sentía aquel aire fresco casi frío de la lluvia, los ocasionales murmullos de los alumnos entre clases, y las voces de uno que otro sensei. En el 1-D, el último a la derecha, se encontraba Asuma-sensei haciendo apuntes en la pizarra, el cigarro en sus labios se inclinaba ligeramente, luego volvía a ser absorbido y una vez mas el humo toxico salía de su boca. Asuma era un hombre relajado, estricto si, de contextura gruesa y barba poblada, que detrás de su simpatía y sonrisas amistosas se conocía el bien conocido Verdugo de los alumnos: El profesor de Matemática. El hombre encargado de sacarle canas verde a al hermosa caballera de Ino a finales del año escolar.

Ino detestaba el cigarro, y las matemáticas: Asuma-sensei era una combinación de ambas; las 2 horas y medias más frustrantes de su vida. Sentada en la segunda hilera en los primeros puestos – porque para colmo no entendía ni jota de lo que decía el sensei.- podía sentir con irritación y desagrado el humo en su garganta y ojos. Jamás, la rubia de que pecaba de vanidosa y perfeccionista se le olvidaría el día en que Shikamaru entre mimos y besos aparto su rostro: _Ino, apestas a cigarro. _Aun es sus oidos retumbaban sus palabras:…_Creo que me gusta._

Ino cuando solía distraerse con el pensamiento de Shiakamaru acostumbraba a apoyar su rostro en una mano y entreabrir ligeramente los labios, con las comisuras elevadas. También sus ojos de un color zafiro brillaban como si lagrimaran, y el lápiz en su otra mano se caía, casi siempre tres minutos después, despertando de nuevo de su ensimismamiento. Pero también ocurría el despertar molesto con una hoja arrugada que golpeaba su melena de un color rubio con matices platinado. –Un poco más natural de pequeña. – Como en aquella ocasión.

El papel yacía en el suelo, cerca de sus zapatos, lo tomo y lo estiro cuidadosamente de no ser descubierta. _"¿Tu amiguita Sakura-chan opto por el suicidio al ver a Naruto feliz y soltero? Ja, ja, ja,. Que se puede esperar de esa cobarde. "_

El papel en sus manos se volvió arrugar, ahora con nuevos pliegues, testigos de la cólera de la rubia. Ino volvió su rostro a tres puestos a la derecha, en la última fila. Donde yacía una pelirosa de gafas tomando apuntes. Con increíble precisión el papel golpeo su frente, haciendo caer sus gafas. Los ojos de un color zafiro brillaron triunfantes, mientras un regocijo interior le hacia sonreír despectivamente.

-Yamanaka-san, puede arrojar papeles al rostro del director. Pero no en mi clase.- la sonrisa de Ino se esfumo, y su mirada descaradamente altanera se alzo para entrever detrás del humo y la barba, el rostro de un Asuma súbitamente calmado en comparación a su tono de voz.

A su espalda la carcajada disfrazada de sollozo de Karin sentencio su destino.

-A fuera.- el aliento con olor a nicotina dio de lleno en su rostro. Si Asuma dice que a fuera, es a fuera.

-E-espere un momento sensei…- la voz de Ino se elevo unos tonos, la indignación y la injusticia le habían dejado de hito en hito. De pronto la mesa se había echo demasiado pequeña para ella.

- He dicho que A fuera.-

¡Dios, como odiaba el cigarro!

.

.

.

Ino, era una chica sincera, extrovertida, arrogante…

-¡Esa zorra de Karin!. Ya vera, ya vera…¡Ja! Se anda dando aires porque se cree que es hermosa por ser peliroja…- Bufo, como si el simple echo fuera a sacarle toda la rabia contenía.- ¡Y peliroja!.- Pero sobre todo Ino era una chica sincera.

Mientras el cuerpo de la iracunda rubia se abría paso por los pasillos, su ira se iba drenando en pasos fuertes y ruidosos. Hasta que sin advertirlo su semblante se convirtió en una mascara de absoluta paz, y sus piernas largas le llevaron a las escaleras, donde tomo asiento, dejando divagar sus pensamientos. A diferencia de Sakura, Ino era una chica que osaba a extremar lo femenino, sin dejar la elegancia y lo _Kawai_ por fuera, también a diferencia de Sakura sus curvas eran aun mas voluptuosas, y sus piernas largas le daban unos centímetros mas de estatura. Su centro y horizonte estaban guiados a las industrias de la moda: _Yakamana Hana._ Solía pensar todas las noches antes de dormir…

-¡Ah!, Ino-san…- cuando alzo su vista, y reconoció con cierto hastío la figura de Naruto, la sorpresa quedo pequeña con lo que se abría a su campo visual: su mirada se desvío unos cuantos centímetros mas abajo, donde la mano de Naruto se entrelazaba con una pálida y suave de dedos delgados y finos, como los de un pianista, con uñas brillantes y trasparentes, un poco largas. La boca de Ino, de pronto se sintió seca. Sus ojos, rápidamente se cruzaron con unas delicadas pestañas y finas cejas, ojos grandes de un color perla brillante, y la tez ruborizada de sus pómulos de muñeca, su boca pequeña y delgada de un color rosa pálido brillaban por un posible labial. Un flequillo medido que cubría una frente de 4 dedos realzaba su preciosa piel, su cabello le había creció en un hermoso liso azulado, y el uniforme de la preparatoria se ajustaba a su cuerpo ciñendo su busto, y su cintura pequeña. Era como si le hubiesen dado vida a una princesa…_era tan hermosa_…

Un golpe seco sacudió la escuela y logro ahogar los pensamientos de Ino. Naruto tomo en sus brazos a Hinata, quien se abrazo a su pecho; asustada, como un tierno gatito.

-¿Q-que fue eso?- Se aventuro Ino buscando la mirada de los chicos.

-No lo se… Pero vino de la entrada.- Respondió el rubio, sin dejar de abrazar a Hinata. Ino les miro unos momentos antes de ir en dirección al ruido metálico. Pudo ver el rostro de Sakura contrayéndose del dolor. Se sintió inesperadamente impotente.

Solo esperaba que Sakura estuviera bien, bien y lejos.

.

.

.

En toda su vida, Sakura había estado involucrada en 3 grandes problemas. Uno de ellos le había grabado aquella cicatriz de 2 puntos en su mentón, curiosamente a Sasuke le había marcado una dentadura escasa de dientes, y una esguince en su tobillo. Sakura tenía 6 años, Sasuke cumplía los 7 años ese día. Fue en el parque de diversiones, donde su _Mami_, le había obligado a compartir su carrito con aquel niño odioso amigo de Naruto-kun. Aquel niño era el cumpleañero.

_-¡Dame el volante!, ¡Yo quiero conducir!.-_

_-¡Que yo estaba de primera!, ¡Es mío!.-_

_-¡Es mi cumpleaños!, ¡Soy mayor que tu!-_

_- ¡Que no quiero!-_ Fue entonces cuando aquel niño de piernas delgadas y rostro fino de mejillas redondas y ojos grandes de color negro tomo el volante, aquella niña de cabello rosado con olor a caramelo y vestido celeste se defendió con lo único que podía. Ambos se estrellaron, y cuando se dieron cuenta sus padres, Sakura y Sasuke estaban envueltos en puños y mordiscos. Sakura se había golpeado el mentón con el volante y Sasuke se había doblado el pie.

- _¡Mami!_ ¡Sasuke me ha godpeado!-

-¡Oka-san!, ¡Otu-san!. ¡Sakura estrello el _cadito_!.-

Era un curioso recuerdo, que su memoria había enterrado. Y ahora le venia a la memoria como un _deja vu. _El parque de diversiones lleno de niños felices de mejillas sonrosadas y adultos nerviosos por la seguridad de sus hijos y el nivel de azúcar en sus organismos, había sido cambiado por adolescentes desconcertados que no paraban de murmurar sobre que había sucedido y sus objetos personales, con rostros confusos y miradas que iban y venían. Los adultos nerviosos que revoloteaban en el lugar, ahora estaban esperando explicaciones que pudieran relajar su rostro y cambiar su mirada de asombro. No paraban de caminar por el sitio, como si la escena del crimen fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Sakura y Sasuke, parecían ser los mismos chiquillos que se echaban la culpa de la situación. Pero fue en ese momento que los ojos de Sakura, distinguieron entre la multitud un rostro. Y recordó que su memoria no se detenía ahí.

No importaba cuantas veces le viera, o le hablaran de ella. El mismo desconcierto y asombro se apoderaba de Sakura cada vez que veía a Hinata. Siempre hermosa, siempre imposible.

Sus ojos se abrieron y sintió el aire humedecerlos cuando a su lado Naruto entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos. Su pecho se apretó, y sintió como su exterior se hacia lejano, muy lejano. _Oh, no._ Naruto le huía su mirada, avergonzando.

Ino observaba la escena, distinguiendo el brillo de lagrimas en los ojos de Sakura, tenia que hacer algo, ¡Y pronto!. Entonces sus ojos brillaron y un pensamiento transformo en idea al morderse su labio con fuerza. _Sakura, es por tu bien._

-¡Ey, picaros!. ¡Búsquense un Love-Hotel, no los lockers!.- los ojos de Sakura le ubicaron de inmediato, tan grandes que Ino tuvo que retener su risa.- ¡Miren que lo han hecho!.

Los aullidos entre los estudiantes, las exclamaciones pervertidas y ahogados gemidos de celos de las chicas, sentenciaron la reputación de Sakura. Su rostro se convirtió en la viva imagen de la cólera, sus manos se crisparon, ¿Qué acababa de hacer Ino?.

-¡Ey, ey!.- Gai-sensei alzo sus brazos, los jóvenes continuaron con su alboroto.-Ah, esta juventud de ahora que solo piensa en…-

-¡Gai!- interrumpió Shizune-sensei, con su rostro avergonzado. – Creo, que es mejor llevar a Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun donde Sarutobi-sensei.-

Tedioso, como resultaba esa tarea, un hombre de no menos de 30 años de cabellera plateada y rostro cubierto – Se corría el rumor de una cicatriz, una verruga, o una horrible dentadura- tomo a Sakura con firmeza del brazo y con su mano libre, tomo a Sasuke, que ni con su estatura y fuerza bruta seria capaz de encarar aquel hombre. Sin embargo se soltó de su agarre, siguiéndolo de cerca.

-¿K-Kakashi-sensei?- Balbuceo Sakura mas asustada que desconcertada por el brusco movimiento en que era arrastrada. - ¿A dónde me lleva?.-

-Pues, no será a dar un paseo. ¿Escuchas el alboroto?.- Sakura asintió violentamente, como si el hecho de no responder en seguida fuera a costarle la vida.- Hemos dejado esto en manos del director.- Y en todo el trayecto hasta la oficina, Sakura se limito a ser arrastrada, sin permitirse observar que, el sol a un lado del pasillo abierto había salido, y las nubes grises que hacia unas horas azotaban furiosamente a Tokio se habían convertido en trazos de una acuarela mezclada de gris, dorado, y azul. Sin embargo aquella magia de la naturaleza le permitió alzar sus ojos hasta Sasuke, y maldijo internamente su compostura firme, como si no tuviera la culpa de todo esto. Mientras ella temblaba, tratando de seguirles el paso.

Lamentablemente, estaba hablando de Sasuke. Aquel muchachito arrogante que no se doblegaba ante ningún problema, a si fuese el mas grande de ellos. Y, si este le involucraba a ella, seguro detrás de esa mascara de paz, se regocijaba por su cara demacrada y su corazón latiendo como metrónomo desajustado. ¿Pero que podía hacer cuando nada de esto había planeado?.

¿Dónde había quedado venganza?, ¿Dónde estaba la confesión de Sasuke sobre sus razones de separarle de Naruto?, ¿Y su compostura?. La puerta de caoba, por cada paso que daban se hacia mas grande, mas cercana, mas posible… Y su compostura más lejana.

Trago grueso, sus manos sudaban frio.

Kakashi abrió la puerta, y ante ellos la oficina de Sarutobi.

_Pueden ir peor._

_

* * *

_

Los _love-hotels_, son hoteles donde se puede pasar unas horas divirtiendose sin que se sepa tu identidad. O sea se pide la habitacion - acondicionada para ese tipo de diversion - te diviertes y sales como si nada. ¡Ah japon!. (diversion=sexo)

Otra cosa, a diferencia de los occidentales, en Japon lo _Kawai_: tierno. Es la moda, una cara de niña y la debilidad seducen a cualquer nipon. Por eso Hinata-chan es tan Kawai.

La segunda lengua de Sakura es Español, y las _palabras corridas (_menos las del principio y final) Son hablabdas es español. Otra a tener en cuenta es que, este capitulo me costo mucho redactarlo sobre todo hablando de Ino y la llegada de Hinata, y como reaccionar ante un area semi-destruida. Pero me he divertido un monton.

Espero sus reviews. :) Con ansias.


	4. Sombras y Apariencias

Me encantó, este capitulo me encantó. =) Espero que lo disfruten!. Tambien espero que me lo hagan llegar, sino tambien!. xD

_

* * *

_

_Las apariencias no solo engañan…_

La oficina de Sarutobi nunca le pareció a Sakura tan grande como aquel momento. Y Sarutobi-sensei, jamás le había pareció tan frágil y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo. El ventanal de cristales corredizos y persianas blancas, hacia que la luz a su espalda quedara absorbida por su chaqueta gris de algodón, y su cabeza de escasos cabellos blancos brillara con intensidad, contrastando con el rostro opaco y las sombras que sus pliegues y arrugas hacían que su rostro de edad avanzada, - unos 70 y tantos le calculaba Sakura.- se viera profundo, aun mas demacrado. Sakura Tomo asiento con torpeza, sin retirar los ojos de los profundos grises de Sarutobi. Sasuke por su parte tomo asiento con elegancia, como si delante del sudor frío de Sakura, sus pasos se vieran aun más precisos. Más humillantes para la jovencita.

Sakura, en efecto, sentía un inmenso afecto por Sarutobi-sensei. Al no conocer sus abuelos paternos, su madre una española sin padre, y un papá el cual llamaba cada 15 y 30 del mes. Aquel hombre había llegado a formar parte de su vida desde que ella recordaba, mucho antes de la muerte de su madre, quienes fueron grandes amigos. Por eso Sarutobi-sensei le perdonaba sus faltas, retrasos y ocasionales pleitos, pero ¿destruir una instalación completa?. _Corrección: Presenciar de cerca la destrucción de una instalación._

- Les recomiendo que hablen. –Sarutobi tenía una voz áspera de cualquier anciano, pero al mismo tiempo tenia esa calidez y confianza que te relajaba como el agua cayendo por los hombros luego de un día duro. Como aquella mañana, Sakura lo sintió igual. – Antes de que yo de mi opinión _profesional._ –

Sasuke carraspeo su garganta, un gesto que indicaba que cada palabra iba hundir a Sakura todo lo posible, atónita, Sakura observaba en una irónica cámara lenta como, _el infeliz de_ Sasuke acomodaba su cabello, humedecía sus labios y…

-¡Sarutobi-sensei!.- Exclamo Sakura, en un agudo, y nervioso llamado de atención para el anciano que se estremeció en su asiento, alzo sus ojos y Sakura empezó a parlotear, un agudo y nervioso parloteo. Su boca pequeña se movía a velocidad, como una luz rosada que se prende y apaga en su rostro pálido, y sus ojos bien abiertos miraban fijamente al anciano que asentía de vez en cuando, y miraba de soslayo al moreno que cubría parcialmente su rostro con su mano. Sarutobi suspiro, cansado, y sus pobladas cejas castañas se alzaron formando un arco y dibujando una gran línea en su frente. No entendía ni una palabra.

La risa burlona que caracterizaba a Sasuke no tardo en salir, disimulando sutilmente aquella falta de respeto con un ataque de tos. – Lo siento, lo siento.- Sakura y Sarutobi le miraron de hito en hito. El ultimo, agradecido.

Sakura exploto, roja de ira, apunto de saltarle encima al moreno - ¡Ve, ve lo que digo!. ¡Es un inmaduro!.- Parecía un gatito mojado, pensaba Sarutobi. Un gatito rosado.

-¿Qué va estar viendo?. ¿Eres lerda?, Sarutobi no te esta prestando atención…Pareces una radio, una radio dañada. Calla de una vez.-

Sakura apretó tanto sus puños sobre sus piernas, que la falda se termino arrugándose, elevándose unos dos dedos mas de la mitad del muslo. Una sutil y delicada vena palpito en su frente. –No sabes cuanto te…-

-¡Bien, bien!- Sarutobi alzo sus manos de dedos largos y arrugados, torcidos como unos alambres.– Sakura-chan, respira. Sasuke-kun, un poco más de respeto. Gracias. Los senseis, ya me han participado lo ocurrido, y tratándose de ustedes y el historial personal que ambos comparten…- Carraspeo. – Errr, me temo que una falta más y ambos quedaran expulsados. Por eso…-

-¿E-Expulsados?- Balbuceo Sakura, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación, acentuando su expresión horrorizada.

-¿Historial?.- Sasuke por su parte, alzo sus cejas interesado.

-Por eso, - Continuo Sarutobi. Ignorándoles: – hemos encargado dos cupos para un curso de relaciones personales….

-¡¿QUE?!-

-… Y ambos por supuesto, tendrán que reparar el daño ocasionado a la instalación. Obviamente se les notificara a sus padres…-

- Dale pausa, viejo. ¿Relaciones personales?- Sasuke, con sus despótico trato hacia cualquier ser-cosa que no sea su reflejo en su espejo miro con ojos desafiantes a la figura del anciano detrás del escritorio. Sarutobi no se inmuto, sonrío divertido, entrelazando sus dedos encima del escritorio. Si, sin duda seria divertido.

-Sasuke-kun, tú más que nadie lo necesita. ¡Y con Sakura-chan!, no quiero terminar pagando con otro de sus infantiles pleitos. – Abrió una carpetita amarilla debajo de sus codos. – Este es el… décimo cuarto en lo que va de año. –

-Pero, ¿no me va a expulsar, cierto?- Sakura, en su asiento miro afligida a Sarutobi. Como si el hecho de pensarlo o si quiera decirlo le demacrara aun mas. Cosa que era cierto.

-Si ambos prometen llevarse bien…- Sarutobi sonrío, mas arrugas aparecieron en su rostro, sin embargo se ilumino; alegre, sincero. Sakura forzó una sonrisa, una mueca que solo parecía enseñar sus blancos dientes hasta los colmillos.

-Solo si… Sasuke-_k-kun, _madura.- Sarutobi suspiro en su asiento, hecho que acentuaba su vejez. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?.

-¿Sasuke-kun?. ¡Vaya! no sabia que te habían entrenado también. – Sarutobi apoyo su frente en su mano, cabeceando negativamente al escuchar la replica de Sasuke.

-¿Entrenado?, ¡Cierto que no funciono contigo!. A ver si aprendes a no meterte en las relaciones de los _adultos. -_

- Chicos. Pueden irse. Llamare a sus padres. –

-¿Te refieres a Hinata y Naruto?. ¡Cierto que no se ven lindos! –

-… E-estas celoso de Hinata. Homosexual.-

-¡Tu también!.-

Cuando la puerta de Sarutobi se cerro, el silencio y la paz reinaron en su oficina. A unos metros las exclamaciones de Sakura y Sasuke aun se escuchaban. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?.

_- ¡Demonios Sasuke madura!.-_

_-¿Y donde esta el Sasuke-kun, Sakura?-_

_-Pues en tu…-_

Si. Estaba haciendo lo correcto… por la escuela.

_-¡Oh! Sakura-chan, ¿¡Con esa boquita rezas!?-_

.

.

.

Parecía increíble para Sakura, que todo había ocurrido un mismo día. Más que increíble, parecía lejano, como si aquello jamás hubiese sucedido. Su mente se había hecho uno con el violeta del cielo al atardecer, y su rostro pálido e inmaculado de frente ancha y ojeras grises pálidas como el lomo de un lobo se había entregado al frío viento que azotaba con furia sus mejillas, como aguijones incrustándose rápidamente en estas. Era una sensación agradable, le permitía olvidar y solo pensar en aquel punzante dolor que le congelaba.

Su olfato se deleitaba con el olor a tierra húmeda y el aroma de flores recién bañadas, que agradecidas parecían bailar en los árboles o en sus raíces, tarareando canciones con voz soprano. Una imagen que le recordaba a su madre, cantando alegremente algún bolero o agitando sus brazos en un armonioso ritmo de flamenco, con su largo cabello rosado exótico moviéndose a la par con sus caderas. Una sonrisa se cruzo en el rostro de Sakura, recordando aquellas promesas incompletas que su madre le susurraba los mediodías, o las mañanas de los domingos, mientras le servia el desayuno, con dos besos en las mejillas.

_- Algún día te enseñare a bailar flamenco, mi niña. Vais a ver como dejas el futbol.–_

_- Puedo hacer las dos cosas mami. - _

-¿Vas a estar despeinándote todo el día, Sakura?. Tienes trabajo que hacer, y por desgracia yo también. – Sonrisa que como un relámpago desapareció. La voz de Sasuke solía tener esos efectos a los cuales no se acostumbraba, cada vez era más desagradable. Hubo un ligero titubeo en sus pensamientos, mientras la voz cantarina de su madre se perdía entre nubarrones de desagradables insultos y malhumores, cruzarse con los ojos de color azabache de Sasuke le recordó la realidad.

- ¿Qué puede saber un hombre cuyo corte de cabello lo realiza una persona con Parkinson?- Contraataco Sakura, malhumorada y con los gestos dormidos. Se retiro de la ventana como quien va a una cita al odontólogo esperando la dolorosa anestesia.

- Mas que una mujer con el cabello como escoba psicodélica de alguna chica obsesionada con _Sario_. – Sasuke le siguió con las manos profundamente hundidas en sus bolsillos, curvando la comisura de sus labios unos milímetros. Un tic que molestaba a Sakura desde antaño.

Iba a ser una tarde-noche dura, muy dura. Sobre todo al entrar y observar el desastre ceñudos mientras se preguntaban lógicamente: ¿Cómo se pudo haber caído como un laberinto de dominós; 5 lockers, con zapatos, carteras, bolsos, patinetas…?

Pero la respuesta hizo que Sakura riera infantilmente mientras se las arreglaba para desplazarse hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. _Es obvio, fue el ego de Sasuke._

-Bien, Sasuke, tu recoges los Lockers. Yo arreglare lo demás y así podremos salir de esto rápido. – Dijo Sakura.

- Espera, repite eso, porque suena encantador con la inocencia que lo dices. O ¿Debería decir, estupidez? – Respondió Sasuke, en un acido tono. Chasqueando la lengua con fastidio mientras eludía la mirada de Sakura.

-Dudo que te quieras cruzar conmigo las próximas… 3 horas. Además tú eres más fuerte, recoge los estantes. –

Hubo un gruñido de su parte, que Sakura interpreto como: _"Lo hare porque tienes un poco de razón pero soy lo suficientemente estúpido y orgulloso como para aceptarlo. Además se que soy fuerte, mas fuerte… "_Minutos después la pulcra chaqueta de Sasuke yacía tirada en una esquina.

El silencio reino por lo menos; media hora, donde los quejidos de Sasuke mientras alzaba los pesados estantes eran lo único que acompañaba el sonido de papeles, el de una lluvia de 20 minutos, sus pesadas respiraciones, uno que otro suspiro de Sakura y ese extraño confort entre ambos. Claro siempre y cuando se ignoraban.

Hubo unos minutos en que Sakura sintió cierta lastima – y regocijo – al ver a Sasuke, sudando sin inmutarse a encararle e insultarle, o a comentar sobre la poca ayuda que realizaba al leer los diarios de las chicas olvidadizas o tontas e insultarle al mismo tiempo, muy Sasuke como siempre. Pero fuera de todo aquello para Sakura había algo reconfortante en la manera en que los jadeos de cansancio se escapaban de los labios delgados de Sasuke por unos pocos segundos, o en la forma curiosa de raíces que formaban las venas de sus antebrazos mientras alzaban los lockers. O la manga de su camisa apretada contra los músculos, o las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su cuello hasta perderse en el comienzo del pecho…

_¡Trabaja, esclavo!. _Pensaba Sakura, sonriente.

Claro que aquello no duro más de lo que Sakura pudo haber disfrutado.

No habían parado de trabajar desde que empezaron, Sasuke había logrado levantar ya los lockers y descansaba cómodamente en una esquina, disfrutando del dulce gas de una soda sin sabor hidratar su cuerpo, no había soltado ni un solo insulto desde que se había sentado, y Sakura lo prefería así. Mil veces.

Entonces, a menos de un metro de distancia una delicada libreta de estampado estrellado llamo su atención. ¿No había ya acomodado – Leído – todos los cuadernos, diarios, libretas?. La tomo y bajo el sucio de sus dedos se sintió suave y fina. ¿Qué clase personas pueden tener una libreta así?… Frunció el ceño, y sin más ni menos violo la intimidad de aquella enigmática libreta. En la primera hoja de líneas moradas en la esquina superior derecha el nombre de Hinata Hyuga capto su atención y sus sentidos. Con un cuidado que llegaba a lo paranoico acaricio las hojas, todas y cada unas escritas con una caligrafía perfecta:

…_Naruto-kun, espero que un día me perdones y entiendas. ¿Será nuestro amor posible?, no lo se. No quiero saberlo, no quiero conocer una…_

Sakura cerró la libreta. La imagen de Hinata y Naruto tomados de la mano le hizo sentir de repente sofocada, asfixiada. Hacia apenas dos días había terminado con Naruto, serian tres aquella misma noche. Sus dedos temblaban cuando de nuevo en una página diferente leyó al azar.

…_No puedo olvidarlo, no a él. No cuando cada vez que veo al cielo, es como ver su iris al hablarme, al decir aquellas palabras, al tomarme bajo su cuerpo con aquella dulzura que rebasa limites. No puedo olvidarlo cuando cada vez que intento conciliar el sueño, veo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Hermoso. Unidos…_

La libreta cayo de sus manos, y ahogo rapidamente el gemido que escapaba violentamente con el sollozo y las lagrimas. Sus esperanzas se habían ido con las últimas líneas que azoraban a su mente violentamente. Naruto, su Naruto… no era de suyo, no. Nunca lo fue.

Era de Hinata.

_Sasuke… tenía razón. _

Su cuerpo, su dorado cuerpo rubio pertenecía a aquella princesa. No al triste y patético arlequín que le había entretenido, acompañado, consolado, amado…

…_veo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Hermoso. Unidos…_

Las piernas de Sakura temblorosas como gelatinas se levantaron con rapidez y presa de una ola de dolor y agonía corrió hacia los baños de chicas, dejando todo en una confusa nube oscura, mientras que el aire helado de la noche erizaba el vello mas intimo de su cuerpo.

La noche estaba ya muy entrada, y la escuela permanecía a oscuras, la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba levemente los pasillos y las escaleras, dándole ese toque espeluznante que ningún alumno quiere ver, con el pensamiento de que seria la ultima imagen que pasara por sus ojos. Este pensamiento, sin embargo, no detuvo a Sakura.

Sakura estuvo en el baño lo suficiente como para llorar, maldecir, gritar, hipar, volver a llorar, y maldecir de nuevo. Un continuo vaivén de emociones le impedían pensar coherentemente, la noción del tiempo había quedado atrás con la carrera. Cuando ya su coxis pedía a gritos que se levantara de la fría baldosa, Sakura se miro en el espejo, horrorizada con la desconocida chica de cabello rosado que le devolvió el cristal. Limpio su rostro salado, buscando borrar aquellas marcas rojas en sus parpados hinchados, el agua fría le ayudaba a pensar de nuevo…

_Si Sasuke me viera… ¡Oh Dios Sasuke!._

Fue cuando Sakura cayó en cuenta de 3 cosas:

La preparatoria era digna de una escuela de película de terror.

¡Y ella era la protagonista de aquella película!.

¿Estaba preocupada por Sasuke?

Se acerco al marco de la puerta, dubitativa, como si de un momento a otro este le fuera a saltar encima, asomo su cabeza y observo atenta el largo, - demasiado largo. – pasillo, con el estampado de la sombra de los árboles en el suelo, moviéndose sutilmente bajo el viento, con ese crujido de ramas, que solo hizo aumentar su terror miope y sin sentido. Al final del pasillo distinguió las escaleras, demasiado oscuras y sospechosas para su gusto. El baño resultaba ser muy acogedor, además, se trataba de Sasuke.

Aquel inmaduro ser, el mal de sus males, la piedrita de sus zapatos. Seguro, se había marchado, seguro su _papi _le había buscado en una enorme limosina, seguro le había dejado sola, sola en aquel inhóspito lugar, a la intemperie de sombras, ruidos…

-¿S-Sasuke?- Balbuceo buscando inocentemente aquel ridículo peinado, - que ya no le parecía tan ridículo-, su garganta se seco, presa del miedo. Sus uñas se habían inescrutado en el marco de la puerta. Entonces, sus nervios colapsaron: _¿Qué es eso?, ¿Qué se mueve por allá?, Sakura Tranquila es solo tu imaginación. No salgas del baño Sakura. No te muevas. Es solo tu imaginación._

-¿Sakura?-

-¡Oh por Dios Sasuke!. – Y no le costo nada lanzarse sobre su peor enemigo, inhalando fuertemente su olor a hombre, y pasando por primera vez en gesto desesperado – casi necesitado – sus brazos por la cintura del joven. – Nunca pensé decir esto, pero… ¡Menos mal que estas aquí! –

Y Sinceramente, Sasuke tampoco pensó que lo diría. Jamás.

_...También ayudan._

* * *

¿Y bien que tal?.

Sario es la marca de cosas Kawais en japon, junto con Hello Kittie. Por eso el comentario de Sasuke y la escoba. =)

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Necesito sus reviews!.


	5. Sonrisas y Disgustos

_La lluvia con sol…_

La mañana del jueves amaneció nublada, con aquel aire frío que colocaba las narices húmedas y rojas, la piel de gallina, y los labios pálidos y secos. Apenas el sol logro salir, y el cielo con sus matices de gris, y escasos rayos de luz lograban llegar a la tierra aun húmeda de las lluvias de la noche anterior. Había aproximadamente 12 º, eran las 8 am y el equipo de Futbol femenino se preparaba para el arduo entrenamiento de dos horas al que cada lunes, y jueves en las mañanas se sometían: un equilibrio entre responsabilidad y pasión, deberes y resistencia.

Hacia frío, y aquellas 11 muchachas tenían que aparentar que no tenían. Sus cuerpos se movían ágiles bajo camisas manga largas de un blanco inmaculado cómodas para bajas temperaturas. El short de un negro llegaba hasta la mitad de la rodilla, y las medias gruesas sobre protectores se encargaban de abrigar las piernas gruesas, delgadas o atléticas de las chicas.

Tácticas, estilos, fuerza, resistencia, posiciones, patadas, defensas y mas se pulían bajo el silbido de Gai-sensei.

Sakura, era la capitana del equipo y la delantera más oportunista de Tokio. Desde los 8 años había demostrado su gusto por el futbol destacando en las primeras pruebas de primaria. En secundaria gano el puesto a la mejor delantera del distrito Konoha, y ahora en preparatoria se dedicaba de pies a cabeza a convertirse en la eminencia de su ciudad, y porque no del país. Pero era una vaga cuestión de orgullo y metas, aquello no era mas que la mejor forma que tenia para desahogarse, mantener un cuerpo firme, resistencia, y estrechar lazos de amistad, aunque claro, bajo lo estrictamente profesional de aquel duro deporte. Sakura había demostrado ser una gran capitana, delantera y compañera y un gran apoyo para las chicas.

- ¡Vamos, vamos!. ¡Tenten, no te quedes atrás!.- también, un agudo dolor de cabeza. - ¡¿Qué pasa?!, ¡Vamos!, ¡Temari! –

.

.

.

Cuando el entrenamiento termina, el pudor queda en el patio, los vestidores de mujeres se llenan de quejidos, risas y chicas semi desnudas paseando entre vapor, uniformes, jabones, estantes y duchas calientes.

Ino no hacia deporte, era alérgica al sudor, a la tierra y a cualquier cosa que necesite trabajo físico que aconteciera amanecer medio muerta al día siguiente. Pero no era extraño verle sentada en uno de esos angostos pasillos observando minuciosamente las figuras de las chicas, hasta que una húmeda, limpia y desnuda Sakura se incorporaba.

- Aun no puedo creer que te le hayas lanzado encima a Sasuke-kun – Dijo Ino risueña como un niño mirando triunfante su travesura. Lo bueno de aquellos baños era que, no importaba cuan alto contaras un secreto, el vapor parecía cubrirlo y disolverlo. Así que no importaba mucho si habías cometido un asesinato y estuvieras confesando, el ensimismamiento de cada chica en su cuerpo o propias conversaciones era tal, que nadie se interesaría en tu vida privada, claro si te das el lujo de tener una. He ahí el encanto de los baños.

Ino, pudo adivinar detrás de esa tersa y pecosa espalda la mueca de asco de Sakura antes de que se girara con el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior levemente pronunciado, luego de ensartar el top. Ino estiro el brazo donde descansaba su camisa de botones, Sakura tomo la camisa, humedeció sus labios y dijo:

- Repito, no me lance encima de Sasuke. De veras estaba asustada, fue algo como… - Imposible de explicar, y buscando la palabra "adecuada", el silencio que provoco fue suficiente para un silbido pícaro cortesía de Ino, Sakura cruzo sus brazos y giro los ojos: irritada. ¡Era imposible comentar con aquella mente tan mal pensada!. - ¡Ino!, basta, Como te dije, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poder coordinar bien mis… acciones. – Finalizo Sakura, con las manos en las caderas, que se pronunciaban con dos huesos en cada extremo, productos de su fina delgadez.

- Aja, sobre todo después de lo que sucedió en la mañana de ayer…-

- ¡Ino! – Mascullo Sakura, lanzando la blusa sucia del entrenamiento al rostro de su mejor amiga. La rubia reía encantada.

-Ok, Ok…¿Entonces, que hizo Sasuke-kun?- Dijo Ino, deshaciéndose rápidamente de la sudadera, y unas cuantas lagrimillas.

Sakura termino de abotonar la camisa, y frunció el seño. – Eso fue lo extraño…-

Y el recuerdo broto como los cerezos abriéndose en primavera:

_-¡Oh por Dios Sasuke!. Nunca pensé decir esto, pero… ¡Menos mal que estas aquí! – _

_Por unos largos e incómodos segundos, Sakura permaneció estrechada contra Sasuke. Unos incómodos minutos en los que el cuerpo de Sasuke parecía haber perdido la fragancia en base a alcohol que tanto asco provocaba en Sakura, en donde la curva de su espalda y cadera se ajustaba perfectamente al abdomen de Sakura y sus pechos, unos minutos en los que su cuerpo se volvió inmóvil, como el de un robot al que un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído. Largos minutos aunque escasos, en que el corazón de Sakura latía contra la espalda de Sasuke, y sus brazos se estrechaban en sus pectorales, firmes y duros…_

_- ¿Sasuke, estas bien?- La pregunta, en si absurda salio de los labios de Sakura con al sinceridad con que se apartaba de Sasuke para distinguir entre la oscuridad el brillo que emanaba sus ojos, un poco mas claros de lo normal, que absortos la observaron como si un velo cubriera el rostro de Sakura. Quien no sabia que aterraba mas, si el exterior o la mirada de Sasuke en aquel momento. ¿Lo había asustado, acaso?._

_-No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo.- Soltó Sasuke luego de humedecer sus labios, con la déspota mirada que solía erizar la nuca de Sakura. –No te hare mía, si es tu deseo…- Sasuke hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro antes de empezar a andar._

_Sakura se quedo ahí, estática. En medio del pasillo entre los ventanales y la puerta del baño de damas, observando como la figura de Sasuke se volvía un cuadro claro-oscuro… _

_-¡Y Sakura, no pienses que te estaba buscando!, ¡Apurare, __tenemos__ mucho que hacer!. - _

_Sakura frunció su ceño, había algo, algo…_

_Espera un momento… "No te hare mía, si es tu deseo"…_

_- ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Qué clase de mujer querría pasar una noche contigo?- Espeto, enojada, mientras un cómodo sentimiento le atravesaba cada célula de su cuerpo, en comparación a las posibles ultimas dos horas. No lo admitiría nunca pero, discutiendo o no, se sentía cómoda con Sasuke._

_Sorpresivamente y bajo un: "Tsk, serás torpe, ¿No puedes arreglar esto tu sola?, dependes de mi Sakura". Sasuke dedico sus fuerzas – y paciencia - a colaborar con Sakura. _

_- No te pedí ayuda. – Gruño Sakura, fulminando a Sasuke con la mirada, esperando de un momento a otro que este lanzara la libreta que tenia en sus manos hacia ella. Sakura apretó la cartera llena de maquillajes ajena, preparada para el ataque._

_Pero afortunadamente no termino en una guerra de objetos, no. Juntos lograron terminar el lugar y dejarlo tal cual como estaba antes, averiguar la vida personal de muchas personas, reírse de unos cuantos absurdos de cada cosa que veían y comentar con énfasis de la vida personal de sus compañeros:_

_-¿Neji-senpai y Tenten-senpai?, No inventes Sasuke.-_

_- No invento nada, Los encontraron muy juntos detrás del Gimnasio, según… Tenten tenía las bragas abajo.-_

_-¡No puedo creerlo!, Creía que Tenten-senpai se traía algo con Lee-san. -_

_- Err, Bueno, escuche en los baños que Lee…-_

_-¿No?, Im-po-si-ble.-_

_-Si, siempre desviaba mucho la mirada…¿Decepción amorosa Sakura?-_

_- No, ¡Yuuk!. Pero si sorprendida. ¿No te enteraste que…- _

Ino y Sakura caminaban por los pasillos hacia la clase de Artes Plásticas, cuando Sakura termino de relatar con énfasis y comillas la noche anterior.

- ¿De veras Tenten y Neji?- Soltó Ino, bromeando.- Vaya, quien diría. Sasuke-kun tiene buena lengua aparte para besar…-

Sakura rodó los ojos. El camino de las duchas hasta el salón de artes plásticas era relativamente largo, pero había una linda vista de las canchas de Tenis y el campus. Claro, si el sol se dignaba a salir y calentar de una buena vez aquel helado día. Pero ese día, cotidianamente gris y frío, y contra todo gusto personal de una chica adolescente y medianamente normal, a Sakura se le hacia atractivo y especialmente calido ese día.

Era gris si, pero era un gris especial, agradable a la vista: ni muy oscuro ni muy brillante. El sol se filtraba entre las nubes pomposas como una franja dorada trasparente que tocaba la tierra con la gracia de las zapatillas de una bailarina; Como el trazo recto y firme pero delicado que noto -en un momento de lucidez, en aquella extraña situación- del perfil de Sasuke. Contra luz, la frialdad de sus ojos se congelaba y brillaban como un metal pulido, un gris pálido, agradable a la vista. Como el de aquel día.

- Sakura, no se tú. Pero me alegra verte feliz de nuevo…Así sea por Sasuke-kun-

¿Feliz?. La palabra atravesó el pecho de Sakura con la incertidumbre y el hormigueo en las palmas de sus manos. -No se de que hablas. ¿Por Sasuke? – Respondió Sakura, como si los ojos de Ino se hubiesen convertido en la lámpara sofocante del cuarto de interrogación. – No estoy feliz, solo… Distraída. Y no estoy pensando en Sasuke.- Dijo como si tratase de convencerse a si misma, mas que a la inquisitiva rubia. Puesto que solo había sido una terrible coincidencia.

- Te atrape Sa-ku-ra.- Ino sonrío con la comisura de su labio izquierdo más elevado que el derecho, con sus cejas doradas alzadas y los ojos de un azul brillante: Temible. Sakura frunció el ceño, o eso quiso hacer. -¿En que estabas pensando?, o ¿debo preguntar en quien?-

-¡Pues en Naruto-kun, Ino-chan!- Los ojos de Ino se abrieron y su rostro se contrajo con un sabor acido en los labios. La cruel respuesta no salia de los labios de Sakura, que ahora ceñuda y rabiosa observaba al final del pasillo. Sasuke se acercaba con el seguro paso con que lo haría un felino a punto de atacar. Al llegar a las chicas se aparto dos pasos de Sakura.- Espero que no vuelvas a saltarme encima con tu desesperada necesidad de sexo, Sakura. Ya te he dicho que no. –

Sakura se encogió furiosa en su lugar, sin embargo más orgullosa – o terca – que Sasuke, mantuvo la mirada antes de alzar sus de hombros con una risilla cínica. - ¿Disculpa, en donde?. Prefiero abrazarme a un cactus desnuda en medio del desierto, que si quiera tocarte…-

-¿En serio?, Se me hacen raras tus fantasías sexuales, ¡Pero que se puede esperar de una chica con cabello rosado!.-

- Pues mas cuyo hombre podría dar alimento a una familia entera con los zapatos que carga.-

Odio, resentimiento, rabia… ¡y aquél sentimiento de estar haciendo un mal impar sumando a Ino!.

- Estas envidiosa Sakura. – Espeto Sasuke, bufando.

- Quisieras tú. Sasuke. – Contraataco Sakura, elevando el mentón.

Involuntarios gestos que les iba acercando. Demasiada tensión sexual para el gusto de Ino, y poco tiempo.

-¡S-Sakura, llegaremos tarde!.- Gruño la rubia, tomando a la pelirosa antes de que se lanzara a golpes contra Sasuke.

-¡Eso es Ino-chan, desaparece a este engendro de mi vista!- Grito Sasuke, sin despegar su odiosa mirada de Sakura.

-¡AARGH!!, ¡Te ODIO SASUKE UCHIHA!-

.

.

.

Shizune-sensei, Era una mujer baja y delgada, agradable y bondadosa, y con un ojo critico para el arte y las relaciones. Tenia una voz suave y delicada, y sus ojos de un negro profundo eran clementes, las puertas de un alma sencilla que no tenia que esconder.

Su clase no era la mas divertida de todas, pero si una de las preferidas por los alumnos. La gran aula permitía divagar, observar por las ventanas, y desahogarse con un lienzo en mano y pintura en otra.

A Sakura, muy poco interés le causaba la pintura, nada que pueda mostrar el alma verdadera de un hombre. Diferente a la música o la danza. Pero si le importaba aquella nota en su expediente intacta de: A +.

Sin embargo…

_Ese desgraciado de Uchiha Sasuke, ¡Ya vera!._

_Desgraciado._

_Miserable._

_Infeliz._

El ligero crujir del pincel en sus manos, le hizo sentir vagamente mejor. Exhaló, en lo que Shizune-sensei dio las indicaciones de cuidado y limpiezas, que daba al comienzo todas las clases de los jueves.

-… Sakura-san, quiero que se quede unos minutos después de clase. – Claro que eso no lo decía todas las clases de los jueves.

Todos los presentes miraron desconcertados a la joven de la última fila a la derecha. Pero no había nadie mas desconcertado que ella, entonces miro el pincel en sus manos. _Oh- oh._

La clase pasó más rápida de lo que habría querido Sakura. Relativamente rápida para lo que ella hubiese querido saber en que problema estaba involucrada _de nuevo_, y lo suficientemente lenta, como para que la ansiedad hiciera estragos en ella. ¿De que se hablo en clases?, ni idea.

Antes de salir Ino le dedico una mirada de advertencia, de esas que se hacían cada vez que alguna tenía que visitar la dirección. El problema es que Sakura tenía la certeza de que las ultimas 24 horas, su comportamiento no había rebasado el límite de lo inaceptable, a penas tenia 4 horas y medias en el instituto.

_Piensa, Sakura._

-Sakura-san, puedes acercarte. – El aula había quedado completamente sola, la frustración de Sakura se empezaba a condesar en gotas de sudor en su frente. Sakura se acerco hasta el escritorio de un blanco pastel de Shizune, quien con una dulce sonrisa le esperaba.

_Demonios, debe ser muy grave._

- Sasuke-kun y tú…-

Sakura fruncio el ceño involuntariamente, y de los labios de Shizune no salio palabra alguna que entrara a los oídos de Sakura.

_¡Aja!, El Infeliz de Sasuke, seguro, apuesto un riñón a que el me involucro en esto. El culpable de todos mis males. No me sorprende, no tiene vida propia._

-… Por ende, te hago entrega de las entradas del curso, después de presenciar su… "Encuentro" antes de entrar a clase, he confiado en tu madurez para que seas capaz de entregarle la entrada. Sakura-chan, confío en ti. –

Sakura había perdido la mitad de su riñón en lo que Shizune entrego dos sobres blancos en sus manos. La mitad porque, Sasuke era la mitad de culpable que ella en el asunto siguiente. Había quedado sin palabras, regocijándose en un ego elevado, ¡Había preferido hablar con ella que con Sasuke!. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, una precaución para que evitara saltar y dañar el tuteo con Shizune-sensei.

Cuando Shizune, observo el brillo en el iris de su alumna, escondió su sonrisa rascando su mejilla disimuladamente. Era cierto lo que había comentado Kakashi-dono aquella vez en la reunión:

"_La mejor forma de manipular a un alumno por su bien o por el nuestro; es alabarlo. "_

.

.

.

A la hora de la salida Sakura se percato del creciente peso de la tarjeta en sus manos. Pesaba mucho, mucho para su aversión a Sasuke.

Era un fin de semana, _su_ fin de semana con Sasuke Uchiha. Ni en sus peores pesadillas lo habría soñado, si quiera imaginado. Era espeluznante.

Sakura se había acomodado en los bancos debajo del techo de la entrada a las aulas, un lugar donde grado coincide en salida y entrada a diferentes horas. Ese jueves tan particular había salido mas temprano, y bajo su chaqueta se percataba del creciente calor que del ambiente empezaba a emanar. El cielo estaba mas claro, casi, casi podría adivinar el azul claro detrás de las brumosas nubes grises, y eso…

Eso lo había extrañado. Entonces y bajo la visión del sol, una llovizna para su asombro empezó a caer. Que espectacular visión.

-¿Lluvia y Sol?, Vaya…- Silbo, conteniendo la sensación de correr bajo esa combinación tan hermosa. Pero antes de decirse, sus ojos distinguieron entre tanta belleza la cabellera peliroja de Karin, desentonando el jardín y la entrada principal con su artificial vinotinto. Pero no estaba sola…

-¿Sasuke?.- De sus labios una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa se dejo salir con un susurro casi imperceptible. Cabellera negra, corte ridículo, piel nívea, ojos negros, sonrisa altanera, metro ochenta y tantos… Si Sasuke, ahí afuera, con Karin… ¡Tocándose!.

- ¡Yuk!, no se cual de los dos ha caído mas bajo…- Sakura tomo su bolso, observando la pareja, el sobre en sus manos se deslizo sutilmente asegurándolo entre sus dedos, en su estomago una extraña sensación, -que supuso seria un ataque de asco, producto de la visión – de vacío y estreñimiento le hizo vacilar en su primer paso bajo la lluvia. Analizo por un momento los movimientos bruscos de la mano de Sasuke en las nalgas de Karin. El sobre se arrugo en sus manos.

Sasuke había tenido incontables novias, y una intacta fama de Casanova. Pero, jamás, en su vida, había visto una muestra ajena de sus… ¿Acciones Conquistadoras?. Era, era…

Sus piernas avanzaron bajo la lluvia con paso constante y rápido. Sus ojos con el sol cambiaron a un verde mas claro y sutil que se escondía bajo espesas pestañas, mientras avanzaba.

Quiso aclararse la garganta cuando estuvo a menos de dos metros. La llovizna calida empapaba sus mejillas, y sintió calor mucho calor. Pero ningún modesto sonido carraspeo sus cuerdas vocales.

-Espero interrumpir algo. Esto es asqueroso. – Dijo Sakura en un tono burlesco, su mirada se clavo en el rostro de Sasuke. Por unos momentos, deseo ser cíclope, y atravesarlo con rayos. Sasuke sonrío, elevando levemente la comisura de su labio derecho. Sus manos estaban incrustadas en las nalgas de Karin. Sakura bufo.

-¡Saku…!- Antes de que la voz nasal de Karin aturdiera el ambiente, Sasuke se adelanto, colocando el pulgar en los labios gruesos de la peliroja, que sonrojada dio un brinco en su lugar. Sakura rodó sus ojos, ¿Qué clase de mujer se permitiría tocar así, por Sasuke Uchiha?. La mirada de Sasuke: irónica como siempre se cruzo con Sakura, mientras en dos pasos alejaba a Karin y se aproximaba a Sakura.

- Interrumpes, Sakura. No tengo tiempo para que tu frente refleje mi rostro mientras beso a mí… _chica_. – Karin suspiro más atrás.

- Mira, cuan avergonzada estoy. – Contesto Sakura, insípida y sarcástica. Sasuke humedeció sus labios rojos por la fricción, Sakura entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto Sasuke.

Sakura frunció el ceño: Quería golpearlo, humillarlo, y luego desaparecerlo de su vista. Pero, aquello era tan imposible como el color chillón del cabello de Karin.

- Curso. Fin de Semana. – Y con esas 4 palabras, mojada y con un sentimiento de satisfacción entrego el sobre arrugado a Sasuke, quien desconfiado lo tomo. – A mi tampoco se me hace gracia pasar el fin de semana contigo Sasuke, pero, como sabemos esto es tu culpa. – Sakura hecho un vistazo hacia atrás, y sonrió ante el rostro desconcertado de Karin. – Y parece que a tu _chica,_ tampoco se le hace grandioso. -

_Es la gracia del señor. _

Una nube cubrió los últimos rayos de luz dorados, de nuevo el color gris se apodero de la Ciudad de Tokyo y el distrito Konoha.

* * *

Hubo un retraso y lo compeso con este capitulo largo: Los dos siguientes: SasuSaku! y el curso!.

PD: Sakura:SOL

Sasuke:LLUVIA.

=) Espero sus reviews.


	6. Yukatas¡Houston tenemos un problema!

_

* * *

_

_A veces tú enemigo…_

El viernes paso rápido, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Sakura. Cuando el sábado, con un calido sol, un arrullador canto de aves, y un freso viento, dio la entrada a un inesperado y precioso día, Sakura ceñuda y somnolienta solo pudo decir una cosa al salir de su cama, y observar por su ventana, como el sol irritaba sus ojos, y se burlaba de su desgracia: -Sasuke. – Gruño.

La rutina de sus fines de semana, sin embargo no se vio perturbada, y eso le vino de maravilla, hasta casi olvidar que se bañaba, vestía, desayunaba, y arreglaba para encontrarse con Sasuke. Cosa que comprendió ya lista, ante su espejo y el reflejo de su rostro enmarcado por los mechones rosas salientes de su inmaculado gorro, su camisa verde pastel, los jeans ajustados y en mano sus zapatillas de salir.

_Bien, aquí voy. _

Suspiro, trago saliva, y se coloco sus zapatillas en su angosto pasillo.

.

.

.

El día, en la calle empezaban a exprimirlo como una jugosa naranja. En una semana donde no hubo más que lluvias, frío, lluvias, y más frío, las personas parecieron salir de madrigueras, como si durante meses el sol no hubiese salido. Y aunque fue una semana la sensación era lo mismo.

Por el camino que tomaba Sakura todos los días de semana hacia el metro, los puestos de frutas, las señoras tomando el sol, y los niños jugando se agolparon como hormigas en un dulce. A cada persona, Sakura le asentía con una sonrisa, otras saludaba agitando enérgicamente su mano, dependiendo claro, del grado de contacto. Cada vez mas abajo en la avenida las cara conocidas se alejaban, y los niños sonriendo se iban reemplazando por otros cuyos rostros de adultos le causaban escalofríos, sin embargo sus pequeñas manos iban entrelazadas celosamente con las de sus padres. Sakura les miraba nostálgica, algunas miradas acechadoras con la envidia traspasando su cuerpo, y otras veces solo podía sonreír recordando los viejos buenos tiempos. Continuo caminando hacia la estacion.

Sakura rápidamente se sumergió en el mundo subterráneo que le llevaría más rápido a su calvario, con un increíble mal humor que ceñía su rostro y le hacia ver un poco mas mayor de lo que una chica querría. El metro llego 5 minutos después de que Sakura se empezara detallar fervientemente sus zapatos _converses_.

_Uhm, les hace falta una limpieza urgente._

Con la gracia y el sigilo con que se caracterizan los japoneses el vagón se abarroto rápidamente de gente: pequeños hombrecitos con esmoquin. No era la hora pico ni dia de semana, pero no importaba que hora o día fuese, el metro de Tokio siempre, _siempre _iba a tener tráfico. Algo que a Sakura le venia como anillo a un dedo regordete. No tenia gracia con los pies, se movía con torpeza, y cuando por fin entro al vagón aliviada, trastabillo.

-¡Lo siento! – Exclamo avergonzada, con ese tono agudo que tanto le gustaban a los hombres japoneses pero que ella aborrecía. Entonces el 99,9 % de las personas del vagón estuvo de acuerdo en algo: gruñir molestamente.

_Juro, juro que me iré a España. _

Sakura giro sus ojos fastidiada, atrapada entre las personas, buscando un espacio cerca de la salida. Pero sus ojos, jades opacos se cruzaron con el incordiarte reloj digital.

- ¡Oh por Dios!- Exclamo. En un extremo del vagón le mandaron a callar. Sakura ignoro el hecho.

… _Voy tarde._

Y aun le faltaban 5 estaciones.

-_Joder…_- Gruño Sakura. Contra el tiempo no hay cara que valga.

- ¡Por Dios niña, guarda silencio! – Ni contra los japoneses.

.

.

.

10: 10 am. Mismo día.

5 estaciones, y 15 minutos después:

El problema no fue el metro. No. Ni los gruñidos molestos de las personas a su lado, ni el gas que se había echado el gordo futuro candidato para el sumo. No. Al parecer todo era una especie de contra en su día - ¿Tenia que ver Sasuke en todo esto? – no sabia que, pero desde que puso un pie en la calle toda Tokio se había confabulado para hacerle llegar tarde, de mal humor y para llenar el vaso, ¡No encontrar la bendita casa donde tenia que hacer el bendito curso!.

_¡Bendito mi culo!._

- Estoy a punto de llorar de frustración. – Susurro, observando como el papel arrugado de la invitación se iba convirtiendo en la descarga de su rabia. Camino unos 30 pasos hasta que se detuvo, entre una mezcla de confusión y alivio.

Aparte de ser un distrito algo apartado, totalmente comercial por donde se mirase: Abarrotado de rascacielos, avenidas cruzadas con otras, chicas haciendo propagandas vestidas de mucamas, enfermeras, colegialas, cerdos empresarios, y demás. Pudo una pequeña casita al fondo entre dos rascacielos, llamar su atención. Sakura cruzo la calle que les separba y la detallo aun mejor.

Una casita de dos plantas de estilo occidental, con un patio lleno de gnomos y duendes, con un caminito hasta el porche, y una linda fuente con dos gnomos besándose. Sakura alzo sus cejas y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Saco el sobre de su bolso y observo en la punta inferior de este: un gnomo sonriente.

_¿Aquí es?…_

Quiso pasar y llamar a la puerta, pero…

_Aquí es…_

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

_¡Aquí es!._

Estupefacta ya no ante la idea de pasar el día con Sasuke, sino, ¡Que encontrar detrás de esa puerta blanca!.

Pero fue demasiado tarde cuando cayó en si.

-¡Oh!, ¿Tu debes ser Sakura-chan?- una mujer le dio la bienvenida, y el susto de su vida. Una gritona mujer, que salto detrás de la puerta a su cuello. Sakura quiso gritar, llorar y tuvo la sensación de que el desayuno saldría de su boca con la misma intensidad que tenia de salir corriendo. La mujer se aparto y tomo sus mejillas con fuerza. Sakura la detallo lo más que pudo. Pero ella no fue la única…

-Cabello rosado, frente grande, ojos verdes…- Tenia unos ojos de color chocolate grandes y rasgados, una piel blanca, pero no tanto como la de un japonés. Tenía unos grandes pechos que se marcaban bajo una ceñida camisa oscura bajo una maya. Su cabello era oscuro con un extraño corte. - ¡No te debes acordar de mi Sakura-chan, tu madre y yo fuimos grandes amigas!. Vivimos un tiempo en Barcelona.- Hablaba rápido, pero Sakura pudo entenderle. O solo la mención de su madre.

-¿Conoció a mi madre?- Pregunto apartándose sutilmente de la mujer con aroma a cigarro. ¿A dónde le había mandado Sarutobi?, o peor, ¿Con que loca?.

- Si, si. Fuimos grandes amigas, pero tu padre…- El rostro de la mujer se opaco. Como toda cosa se opacaba con la mención de su padre. - ¡En fin!, Soy Anko, y te estábamos esperando.- La mujer se presento, tomando a Sakura se las manos. Tenia una extraña calidez de dulzura y locura que rápidamente se gano el corazón de Sakura. Prudentemente claro.

- ¿Esperando?- Sakura ladeo su cabeza, confundida y aturdida.

-¡Si!, Querida: el curso, yo lo voy a dictar…- Contesto la mujer, sonriente de nuevo, y con un brillo que Sakura no pudo identificar en sus ojos, pero se acercaba al orgullo. Anko se giro, y saco un cigarro de su chaqueta color champaña, Sakura la siguió, dispuesta a entrar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas sin tu pareja?.- Le detuvo Anko.

Sakura sintió como si un piano de cola cayera en su lomo, desde un piso alto, muy alto.

_Que no se refiera a él, no, a él no._

- Si, Sanosuke. – Dijo Anko mientras se llevaba el cigarro a la boca y aspiraba fuertemente.

- Sasuke. – Le corrigió Sakura autómata.

-¿Ves como es tu pareja?.- La mujer sonrío guiñandole el ojo mientras soplaba el mortal humo. Sakura sintió deseos de ahorcarla, ¿O fue el irritante olor a nicotina?. – No puedes entrar hasta que llegue él. El protocolo dice que deben llegar juntos. –

-¿Cómo se yo, que no esta adentro?- Pregunto Sakura, desconfiada mientras alzaba la vista por encima del hombro de Anko. Buscando a Sasuke.

-¿Quién?-

-Sasuke. –

-¡Ah tu pareja!. Querida, ahí dentro solo hay números pares. –

Sakura respiro hondo. Muy hondo.

-Espéralo aquí. –

Y el vaso se desbordo. ¿¡Esperar a Sasuke!?.

Pero Anko, ya estaba dentro de su extraña casa.

-_ Doble joder. – _

.

.

.

10:45 am. Mismo día.

_¿Le sucedió algo a Sasuke?._

Sakura cerró su Móvil después de ver la hora y lo devolvió al bolsillo de sus jeans. Había pasado media hora esperando a Sasuke. 30 minutos suficientes para que los gnomos del jardín le empezasen a acosarla con la mirada, mientras ella inocente los observaba desconfiada. Nunca le había gustado las estatuas, y menos si son miniatura. Mianuturas, y muchas.

Suspiro mientras tomaba asiento en las escaleras del porche, oculto su cabeza entre las piernas. – Ah… ¡Con estas ganas que tengo de orinar!- ¡¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?!

-¿Y Que te lo impide? ahí esta esa horrible fuente.- Finalmente, y aunque lamentable su espera había acabado, con el mas vergonzoso de los finales. Sakura alzo cabeza con pesar y se encontró con la insípida mirada de Sasuke observándola con superioridad. Ni la vergüenza tiño las mejillas de Sakura, estaba demasiado molesta como para eso.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- soltó Sakura con desprecio, levantándose rápidamente del escalón.

- No es tu problema. Además este horrible lugar es difícil de ubicar. – Contesto Sasuke, mirando con desprecio la extraña casita, propia de un cuento de hadas... Malas - ¿Por qué no estas adentro?-

-Porque me parece encantador este jardín repleto de gnomos.- Contesto Sakura con un acido sarcasmo mientras se giraba hacia la puerta donde media hora antes había salido Anko-san.

- Claro, es tu estilo. Cabello rosado y gnomos. Atraeras a todos los psicóticos de Tokio. – Respondió Sasuke, y aunque Sakura no pudo verlo, tenía la certeza de que sonreía con aquella mueca horrible en sus labios. Ya se encargaría ella de borrársela de un buen golpe. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano ahorrándose otro posible comentario que extendiera aquella sin sentido conversación que le impedía usar el baño, que con urgencias necesitaba.

Pero al parecer Sasuke quería verle retorciéndose ante la necesidad de vaciar su vejiga.

-Espera. – Gruño Sasuke, su voz sonó tan grave que pareció eructar. Sakura dejo caer su mano en el pomo. Rodó sus ojos, y apretó su vejiga, su boca se convirtió en una línea recta. - ¿Estabas preocupada… por mí?-

A Sakura muchas veces cuando su madre aromatizaba la casa con velas, le gustaba jugar con ellas y las formas que tomaba la cera al derretirse. Claro hasta que a los 6 años, quemo las cortinas de la sala y por ende sus deditos pequeños, dejándole unas yemas un tanto más rugosas que las demás, tenía claro que su huella digital aparte de ser irrepetible, era única. Pero, apostaba en ese momento que su rostro se asemejaba a una forma grotesca y divertida de la cera derretida. Porque, era verdad.

- ¡Oh!, ¡Sakura-chan!, parece que llego Sanosuke. – Sakura casi escupe su corazón del susto al ver a Anko salir con su peculiar aumento de decibeles. ¡Oh como deseaba tener una cámara fotográfica y captar el rostro de Sasuke, para las futuras generaciones!. Cuando se dio cuenta, la mujer revoloteaba al lado de un molesto, oh, pero muy molesto Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Sanosuke-kun!, que guapo eres. – Exclamaba Anko. Sakura reprimió la carcajada, hecho que hizo que su rostro se tornara de un rojo intenso, muy intenso. ¡Se orinaría ahí mismo!.

- Es… Sasuke.- Corrigió el susodicho, de pronto indefenso, ante las coqueterías de una mujer. Loca mujer.

-¿Sasuke?, ¡Ah!, pero si Sanosuke es mas lindo. – Anko Hizo un puchero, gesto inmaduro para sus posibles 38 años. – Pero, porque no pasan de una buena vez, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, Sakura-chan y… Sasuke-kun. –

Sakura río, mientras entraban al Genkan del lugar quitándose los zapatos. Sasuke hizo lo mismo. A continuación, Anko los escolto del Genkan, hasta el Ima: un lugar demasiado grande para la diminuta fachada de la casa al exterior. Demasiado grande y muy japonés.

Blanco, esa fue la primera palabra que cruzo la mente de Sakura: un puro, y armonioso blanco: al mejor estilo japonés; paredes corredizas de papel con aves volando sobre riscos y mar, los tatamis brillantes de limpio y pequeños cojines de un blanco impecable que despertó la envidia en sus ojos…

-¿Yukatas?- Escucho a Sasuke, a unos pasos a su derecha. Anko estaba peligrosamente cerca de él. Sakura sonrió, el rostro de Sasuke no tenia precio. Pero se percato de que Anko, desde que había dado la bienvenida a Sasuke, tenía un yukata blanco, y en sus brazos descansaban dos más. – Yo. No. Me. Voy. A. Poner. Un. Yukata. – Gruño Sasuke, ajándose de la mirada lasciva de Anko recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Anko-san…¿Yukatas, para que?- Intervino educadamente Sakura. Sasuke se sitúo dos pasos detrás de ella.

Anko sonrío. – Pues, armonía. El blanco significa armonía, y eso es fundamental en las parejas: si se tienen confianza, verdad y armonía, se tiene todo - _¿Acaso no era obvio?._ Leyó Sakura en sus ojos color chocolate.

-Bien, por mi no hay problema. – Sakura se encogió de hombros recibiendo el yukata, suave y blanco, lo froto contra su mejilla.

-Sakura, Estas enferma verdad. – Dijo Sasuke, girándola hacia si, sus cejas se alzaron al igual que su tono de voz.

-No. – Contesto autómata y molesta Sakura, mirando fijamente a Sasuke. Tenía los labios blancos.

-¡Pero es que no te lo he preguntado! – Exclamo Sasuke, sus ojos de un color azabache brillaban con inocencia, ¿Acaso tenia miedo?, ¿Acaso esperaba que lo apoyara?.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia y luego sonrió con suficiencia. – Anko-san, me voy a cambiar al baño. – los labios de Sasuke formaron una ligera: o. y Sakura leyó en sus ojos la palabra _Traidora._

- No. – Ambos giraron hacia Anko, ceñudos: confundidos. La mujer sonrío, como si se tratase lo más normal del mundo, Sakura humedeció sus labios…

_Oh no…ESO no._

- Se cambiaran aquí. Y así entraremos al curso de una buena vez. – Dijo Anko, tomando asiento en los tatamis.

Sakura y Sasuke se observaron, por unos segundos, luego giraron hacia Anko.

- Pero es que Sakura **si** tiene que ir al baño, y que se cambie de una vez. – Dijo Sasuke, señalando a Sakura que había quedado atrás mientras se acercaba prudentemente a Anko.

- Que se cambie primero, no quiero que ensucie mi baño. Además si se cambian más rápido, la vejiga de Sakura no se reventara. – Anko sonrío. ¡Oh, Sakura le borraría esa sonrisa de un solo golpe! si: 1. No fuese antiguamente amiga de su madre, 2. La instructora del curso, 3. La única persona capaz de sacar de sus cabales totalmente a Sasuke Uchiha. 4. Una vil manipuladora.

- Estoy esperando. - Y sus ojos de color chocolate brillaron… malévolamente.

- ¡Esta bien!- Sakura fue la primera en caer; frustrada y reventada. Se desabrocho el jean rápidamente y se saco la camisa.

- Sasuke, no la puedes dejar hacer el ridículo…- Dijo Anko.

-Claro que si…- Respondió él, sin girarse a ver si quiera la ropa interior de Sakura. Cosa que agradecía ella mientras se sacaba el jean.

- ¿Acaso ni un vistazo, Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto Anko.

Sakura chillo, ante el descaro de la mujer. ¡Sin contar que el jean no bajaba de sus caderas!.

-No. No tengo nada que ver…- Contesto Sasuke, mas serio que nunca.

-¿Estas seguro?. Sakura tienes un lindo abdomen. Niña, casi te envidio. Oh y parece que tiene problemas con el jeans…¿Sasuke, por que no le ayudas?- Oh Sasuke, no le ayudaría, no. Sakura rezaba mentamente.

- Espera Anko-san… Se esta pasando un poco…- Las gotas de sudor perlaban las mejillas rojas de Sakura: una mezcla de vergüenza e ira… y ganas de ir al baño.

-… Podrás hacer pis…- Dijo Anko, sin quitar la vista de Sasuke. Estaba retándolo. –…¿Sasuke, acaso no vas ayudar a Sakura?- Oh, Anko era mas persistente que una mosca e igual de mala que una avispa.

Entonces, lo imposible se volvió posible, y en un parpadeo, como casi siempre sucede: Sasuke se saco la camisa, y se desabrocho el jean, se giro rápidamente y sin mirar a los ojos a Sakura, sus manos en un atrevido y brusco movimiento bajaron el jean. Luego, el sin darle chance a Sakura de salir de su estupefacción, bajo el suyo.

Y era, sin duda…

_No me había dado cuenta pero… Sasuke, esta madurando._

¡Y vaya que estaba madurando!. Buscando privacidad, aunque sea minima, ambos se giraron. Aquello no podía estar pasando. ¡Aquello no podía ser más vergonzoso!

- … Sakura, querida, el sostén, ¿nunca te has puesto un Yukata?.- La sonrisa felina de Anko, y su mirada se había centrado en Sakura. En una roja, muy, muy, roja Sakura.

_¡Santísima madre de Dios!_

Aun la imagen de Sasuke y su pecho atlético, sus abdominales bien formados y su espalda musculosa atenazaban su mente.

_Piensa en el gordito repulsivo que fue, piensa… piensa…Piensa en cuando el 75% de su dedo índice vivía en su nariz._

- Sasuke, me sorprende lo buena persona que puedes ser. – Dijo Anko. Observando a Sakura, mientras terminaba con su obi. – Sakura-chan el baño, esta subiendo aquellas escaleras, al fondo. -

…_Puede ser tu mejor amigo._

* * *

¿Que tal a quedado el capitulo?.

Bueno el Genkan es como un piso superior en los pasillos de entrada en las casas japonesas, Saben ocmo se ven en los animes. Ahi dejan sus zapatos. y el I-ma es el espacio de vida de ellos, o mejor concoido para nosotros como la sala.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!

^^* Kissus Bbr!.


	7. ¡Viva el Sake y el amor!

_La confianza, y la verdad._

Sakura se reunió en el Genkan con Sasuke y Anko sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, después de ir al baño. Su pulso difícilmente se había estabilizado, y la sensación de tener el obi demasiado apretado había desaparecido tanto como su rubor. Solo un poco, sin muchos rodeos.

Sin mucha ceremonia Sakura se coloco junto a Sasuke a una distancia lo suficientemente corta como para estirar el brazo y tocarlo, y lo suficientemente prudencial para apartarse de su lado si era el caso. Anko a menos de dos metros en frente de ellos sonreía. Una vena en la frente de Sakura palpito.

- Les alegrara saber que las parejas que se encuentran al otro lado de la sala, pasaron por esto. – La sonrisa de Anko se ensancho, tal vez rememorando como invadió la intimidad de otros pobres seres. El hecho de saber que no fueron los únicos que pasaron por la lujuriosa mirada de Anko era reconfortante. Solo un poco.

- Ahora; Bienvenidos al curso que cambiara sus vidas. – Tal vez se estaba dando aires de grandeza o sobre estimando su curso, pero de algo en que estuvieron de acuerdo Sakura y Sasuke fue en estremecerse ante esas palabras. Ninguno de los dos sabia que esperar detrás de esas puertas, y saber que esperar de Anko, era aun más aterrador que no saberlo.

Anko se inclino a modo de reverencia, Sasuke y Sakura le imitaron por puro protocolo. Seguidamente Anko rodó las paredes de papel: otra estancia tan grande que Sakura no supo explicarse como cabían aquellas salas en tan diminuto fachada exterior. Sasuke fue el primero en dar el paso hacia la estancia, un paso que se podría comparar a los que daría si fuera a saltar un acantilado.

Si, era grande y preciosa. Y a diferencia de la anterior esta tenía más toque occidentales que una campaña de coca cola. En el centro tenia lo que parecía una variación de muebles para sentarse en el suelo y una mesita al nivel, todo el lugar estaba forrado con una impecable, cómoda y suave alfombra gris. Había varios pósters en las paredes: mujeres hermosas, modelos extranjeros, paisajes, comidas, etc. También había varias puertas de caoba. Parecía un salón de oratoria, por lo menos se asemejaba al único que asistió Sakura antes de dar el discurso de bienvenida en la preparatoria por haber sacado el promedio más alto de 300 estudiantes. Aunque como muchas veces sucede, olvido lo que aprendió y lo único que pudo decir fue un modesto y poco original discurso: "Bienvenidos, y espero que se esfuercen." mucho mejor que tres paginas de parloteo innecesario.

- Sakura…- Siseo Sasuke, tan suave que Sakura tuvo la sensación de haberlo imaginado. Lo ignoro, daba lo mismo, siguiendo con sus jades el recorrido de la habitación, ¡Era tan bonita!. -¡Sakura!- siseo de nuevo Sasuke, esta vez jalando el yukata de la joven hacia si mismo. Su aliento calido erizo su nuca – Espero que hayas orinado lo suficiente, no pienso quedarme solo con estos locos…-

Entonces, Sakura se percato de lo siguiente: 5 parejas; un total de 10 personas les miraban como se miraba un hombre con brazos en vez de piernas, y piernas en vez de brazos. – Uh…-

- ¡Bien llegaron las velas del pastel!- Exclamo Anko sonriente, con rápidos y cortos pasos como le permitía el Yukata se dirigió al centro donde las parejas se encontraban, cuchicheando quien sabe que. Anko se giro hacia Sasuke y Sakura que permanecieron en el mismo sitio, como unos cachorritos indefensos, uno junto al otro, preparándose para correr si era necesario.

.

.

.

- La confianza, es la base de cualquier relación…- Empezó Anko, con un elegante y atractivo acento, prologo de un extenso y poco interesante sermón. Sakura suspiro rodando sus ojos, iba a ser un día muy largo.

Sakura observo los rostros de los presentes como si se tratasen de maniquíes mal vestidos. Al frente de ella se encontraba un jefe y su secretaria; Un hombre de unos 40 años con el ceño fruncido y piel morena, no mas alto que ella de lentes con montura gruesa y rostro de dimensiones armónicas y delicadas, como un pequeño niño solo que viejo y gruñón. Sakura llego a la conclusión de que tuvo que haber sido extremadamente guapo en su juventud. A su lado una mujer alta de ojos rasgados miraba intensamente – Sakura esperaba de un momento para otro que le saltase encima – a Sasuke, era una mujer alta de curvas que Sakura ni en sueños podría si quiera tener; caderas anchas busto prominente, y cabello largo y ondulado en las puntas. Sakura entendió porque el hombre a su lado que se hacia llamar su jefe no había optado por despedirla; Con una secretaria así, no se justifica el despedido. La mujer cruzo mirada con Sakura y en cuestión de segundos su nariz se frunció asqueada, Sakura se sintió diminuta, fea, y ofendida. La voz de Anko era solo un balbuceo incomprensible, demasiado lejano como para dedicarle atención.

Al lado de _"despreciable belleza"_, se encontraba una mujer joven de unos 30 años, que la obesidad le hacia parecer de 40, al igual que el exceso de maquillaje en sus mejillas y labios pintados de labial rojo, el yukata mostraba parte de un terso hombro y un moño ajustado con gomina dejaba caer delicadamente unos mechones castaños por su rostro redondo. Una mujer hermosa, que sonreía a todos. A un lado suyo se encontraba su vecina, una mujer tan delgada que parecía la espina de un pecado, de mirada venenosa y boca pequeña pálida, el yukata colgaba como si estuviese en un gancho de ropa. Sakura contuvo la risa, el típico caso de vecinos opuestos. Quiso seguir con su análisis, pero Anko tenia otros planes…

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar; Anko le tomo de las muñecas con la fuerza proporcional a la estrangulación del nudo en la boca del estomago de Sakura. Eso no podía ser bueno: ¡le estaba llevando al frente!. Unos balbuceos incoherentes escaparon de su boca.

-La confianza, en los jóvenes fluye como el agua en los ríos. – Sakura con ojos grandes miro a Sasuke, buscando alguna esperanza de humanidad o una ayuda que le permitiera escapar de Anko. Sasuke le devolvió una vaga mirada de prepotencia, seguida de su _ridícula sonrisa_. – Sasuke-kun, ven, ven.-

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, el rosáceo de sus labios se convirtió en un pálido y nada atractivo color. La sonrisa ya no estaba. Sakura sonrío de la misma forma que había hecho su pareja segundos antes. – Ustedes serán mi pareja modelo. ¡Apresúrate Sasuke-kun!-

Luego de unas cuantas instrucciones de Anko, de mala gana Sakura quedo a más de un metro de distancia de Sasuke dándole la espalda indefensa ante su mirada crítica y repugnante que seguramente estaría dando a su diminuta figura.

-Bien, observen. – La sonrisa en el rostro de Anko se ensancho como en la habitación anterior, Sakura frunció el ceño; consternada.

-¿Qué dem…? ¡Anko-san!- Antes de poder terminar el hilo del pensamiento, un vacío se apodero de su estomago y la sensación de estar cayendo dejo de ser una simple sensación al observar como el techo se venia encima y esperaba el inevitable golpe en su cabeza, el cual nunca llego. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, confundida. Sakura _observo a _Sasuke; su mirada tan o mas extrañada que la suya atenazando su rostro, jamás imagino sentir un alivio increíble casi extasiante en su cuerpo al encontrarse con la mirada de Sasuke como en ese momento.

- Me atrapaste. – Murmuro Sakura, frunciendo el ceño, como si fuese difícil de comprender. Lo que es cierto. - ¿Me atrapaste?.- Increíblemente los brazos de Sasuke bajo los suyos eran calidos y cómodos, si Sakura no fuese tan orgullosa admitiría que le gustaba. O porque no, si Sasuke no fuese _tan_ Sasuke.

-¿Te piensas quedar ahí?- Espeto Sasuke mirándole tan profundamente que Sakura se sintió avergonzada, enseguida se aparto- Fue solo un reflejo. – Explicaba Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia, Sakura a su lado se ajusto el Yukata mientras Anko proseguía con las demás parejas y sus radicales ejercicios de confianza. - ¿Qué haces?, ya he visto suficiente como para quedar traumatizado. – Sasuke le dio una mirada de asco, semejante a la de la hermosa secretaria.

-Sasuke.-

-¿si?-

-Cállate. –

- No estas en posición para mandarme a callar, Sakura-_chan_- La sutil sonrisa en sus labios delicada y frágil como una rosa con espinas se ensancho en el rostro de Sasuke, venenosa como una hiedra. – Si no fueses por mí todos los presentes habrían visto esas infantiles bragas de conejitos. –

Sakura cruzo los brazos con fuerza y entrecerró los ojos. Ignorando el ardor en sus mejillas –Fue un reflejo, después de todo, y me sorprende. – Comenta con sarcasmo. - ¡Por tus venas corre sangre caliente!-

Sasuke frunce el ceño, molesto. – Eso y más.- murmuro pensativo. ¿Era a caso su respuesta final?, Sakura lo observo anonadada, ¿Qué paso con sus comentario pervertido- ofensivo?.

-¿Qué pasa Uchiha?, ¿Se te acabo la creatividad?- Sakura sonríe, y se siente con la confianza suficiente para alzar el brazo y golpear amistosamente el brazo de Sasuke, aquellos reconfortantes golpecitos que solían darse los hombres y amigos. Sakura ríe con timidez dejando caer el puño. La estupidez y confusión cruzaron su mente con rapidez.

_¿Qué acabas de hacer Haruno Sakura?._

Exactamente, había incentivado a Sasuke a continuar su sin sentido intercambio de insultos, ¡Le había golpeado _amistosamente_!. Sasuke le mira alzando una ceja, en sus ojos la confusión convierte el aire en algo denso y pesado alrededor de Sakura.

-No vuelvas a tocarme. – Por primera vez, en 12 años de peleas e incordios; Sakura no tiene fuerzas para responder a Sasuke Uchiha.

- Fue… solo un reflejo…- Murmuro, con un intenso ardor en sus orejas.

_1. La confianza es solo la base de una estructura que llamamos amor. _

.

.

.

Había algo extremadamente morboso en ver a Sasuke en _aquel_ estado. Sakura reprimió la carcajada nuevamente con un sorbo de sake. Si, definitivamente tenia que haber algo extremadamente morboso en aquel intenso sentimiento de satisfacción – que, estaba completamente segura de, que no era por el amargo sabor del sake porque- a menos de un metro de distancia Sasuke balbuceaba, coqueteaba, y se tambaleaba peligrosamente en un hilo frágil y delgado que había dejado el edredón de su ego.

-¡Entonces yo le dije…¿Q-que le dije…?!... ¡Que era un idiota!- Sakura dejo la taza tradicional apoyada en sus manos, dejando escapar una risilla entre sus dientes. Sasuke que se veía reacio si quiera a mirarle, ahora, parloteaba a su lado como un abejorro molesto zumbando en su oído. Sakura mordió su labio inferior y dijo:

- ¿A quien, Sasuke?- Algún rastro de la conciencia de Sakura se vio enmudecida por los sorbos del sake que poco a poco bebía, - a diferencia de Sasuke; prudentemente – pero pudo sentir en la boca de su estomago el indicio de que lo que hacia era indebido y sucio: aprovechándose como un depredador de su presa, inocente y drogada presa, que balbuceaba y hablaba incoherencias. Pero era Sasuke borracho, y eso, en su vida jamás podría repetirse.

-¡Al dobe!. Ese… Naruto. – El ceño de Sasuke se frunció. Casi al mismo tiempo que la punzada de dolor en el pecho de Sakura al escuchar el _nombre tabú._ Sakura miro atentamente a Sasuke por unos segundos; sus pupilas tan negras y dilatadas que no se distinguían y el rubor tenue en sus mejillas, le hicieron por unos segundos tener compasión de su estado pero también recordar que…

_El alcohol hace decir disparates, pero muchas verdades suelen ser disparates_.

¿Así que por que no…?. Oh, era malo, muy malo. Pero era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Sakura se acerco lo suficiente a Sasuke como sostenerle en el momento en que se tambaleo a su lado, un fuerte olor a hombre y sake le hizo fruncir la nariz.

-¿Dime Sasuke, cual es tu apellido?- Tanteo Sakura, insegura, como si de un delito se tratase. Echo un vistazo a Anko que bebía con las vecinas mientras cantaban alguna canción de amor a todo pulmón, otra fugaz mirada y diviso al jefe y su secretaria…- ¡Oh por…!- Alejo la mirada avergonzada, centrándose en algún punto de la alfombra.

-Uchiha…- Balbuceo el aludido, apoyando el mentón en la clavícula de Sakura, en una incomoda y cercana posición. Sakura alzo una ceja observando- reacia- el encantador – aunque le costase un brazo por admitirlo – rostro de Sasuke dormitar en su pecho.

_Bien, Todos ganamos de alguna forma, así que…_

Paso su brazo hasta la cintura de Sasuke, moviendo su altura y pesado cuerpo hasta una especie de arrullo en sus brazos. Sakura acerco sus labios al rostro de Sasuke y susurro…

-¿Por qué le dijiste idiota a… Naruto?-

-Porque lo es.-

Sakura gruño y sintió ganas de patearle. Tendría que ser mas especifica, o porque no…

Una sonrisa se cruzo en los labios de Sakura. _Personalmente_ seria - mucho, mucho, -más específica.

-¿Te has acostado con Karin?- la voz temblorosa de Sakura era casi extasiada mientras esperaba la respuesta ansiada.

-Hpm… en la fiesta de Kiba… la muy… desesperada se abrió de piernas, y y-yo… -

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos. Sasuke humedeció sus labios en lo que pareció un segundo eterno.

- Estaba… desperado…-

-Ah…- Sakura balbuceo, estupefacta. No podía creerlo, ¡Sasuke estaba a su entera disposición!, sus dedos ansiosos tamborilearon el pecho de su presa, y una risa nerviosa y nasal escapo de sus labios.- ¿K-karin… era virgen?, ¿Perdiste la virginidad con Karin?- Sakura mordió su labio, ansiosa., reprimiendo las preguntas que se agolpoban y chocaban con sus dientes.

- N-no…-

-¿No que?; ¿Karin, no era virgen?, ¿O no perdiste la virginidad con Karin?- Sakura frunció el ceño, tanteando su espacio en busca de sake para hacer hablar al joven.

- N-no recuerdo…- EL ceño de Sasuke se fruncio, acentuando una línea casi imperceptible en el centro. Sakura chasqueo la lengua desilusionada, y reprimiendo las ganas de golpearle.

Luego de intensas preguntas y vagas respuestas que no llevaban a ningún lado, Sakura se dio por vencida, jugando con el hilo de la alfombra entre sus dedos, fue un poco más realista. Solo para rectificar lo que ya sabía.

Con desden y mirando aburridamente el hijo en sus manos pregunto:- ¿Sakura te parece bonita?-

-No. – _Predecible. _Sakura rodó los ojos;_ Tú tampoco me pareces bonito, bodoque. _– Cuando se molesta… o en las mañanas cuando mira la ventana…cuando juega… con el yukata…- Una elevación de comisuras en los labios de locutor capto la atención Sakura en las vagas palabras de Sasuke, haciéndole fruncir el ceño, confundida. – En primavera… sus ojos, sus ojos cambian brillan más…- Sakura alzo las cejas formando arcos rosados en su frente, una sorpresa que duro mas de 3 segundos enmarcados en su rostro:¿Hablaba de ella?- Cuando come... ella es sencillamente…-

-¡Sakura!, ¡Sasuke-kun!-y aquel sencillamente quedo oscilando fervientemente en la mente de Sakura, aun después del ensordecedor alarido de Anko, y el agua fría – cortesía de Anko- despertándole los sentidos y a Sasuke. Un muy, muy confundido Sasuke.

_2. La verdad, son los rieles de cualquier relacion. _

* * *

HOlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!, tanto tiempo!. Si lo sé no tengo excusa. Me habia quedado enganchada hacia un buen tiem po con este capitulo que no avanzaba, y que es Tan importante para el desarrollo de la historia.

Bien, El Sake es el licor extraido del arroz del occidente. Se usa para distintas ceremonias ya que segun da buena suerte, ( Investigar más de esto), se puede acompañar tambien con comidas livianas. En comparacion es como el vino, aunque en extraccion no es lo mismo debido a que "El Vino" es extraido de la fermentacion de la uva.

Nos seguimos viendo!. =.)

Prox Actualizacion Prometo informar!.


	8. Bragas húmedas

_A veces lo viejo parece nuevo cuando se mira de otra forma…_

Cuando Sasuke estaba realmente alterado, solía su mandíbula tensarse tanto que un palpitar en su rostro se hacia visible. Su ceño, se fruncía casi hasta desafiar y romper la simetría de su rostro, y ligeramente su labio inferior se inclinaba a la derecha. No era algo agradable de ver, puesto que un aura aterradora le bordeaba, casi siempre, por no decir: Siempre.

Muy pocas veces Sakura lo había visto de tal forma, podía contarlas fácilmente, pero siempre había alguna razón importante lo suficiente como para dejarle pasar sus insultos diarios, y contestarle con un: "Sakura, hoy no estoy para tus niñadas".

Y aunque si eran niñadas, solían ser parte importante – aunque nunca lo admitiera – de su día a día. Sakura siguió con cuidado la gota que surcaba la mandíbula hasta un imperceptible hoyuelo en la quijada. De nuevo, las palabras – Balbuceos – de hacia unos momentos hicieron eco en su mente, cosa que le hacia desviar la mirada rápidamente. No entendía muy bien lo que sucedía; pero estaba totalmente segura que el pesado ambiente, y la confusión que en esos momentos hacia de las suyas en su mente, eran productos de aquellas palabras.

Sakura suspiro con melancolía, ¿Qué pensaría Sasuke?, ¿Estaba molesto con ella?, ¿Acaso exageraba con creces una simple borrachera y palabras de un ser tan despiadado como Sasuke?, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto, si se traba de Sasuke?.

-¡Tsk!- Sakura apretó sus puños. ¡La única que tenia razón de estar molesta en ese momento, era ella!. Había sido victima de abusos todo el día, sin un mínimo de respeto o cordialidad a su persona, tenia frío, y síntomas premenstruales. ¡Lo único que quería era la compañia de su cama y un buen chocolate caliente!. ¡No el rostro de Sasuke y sus palabras perturbándole!.

Con una vaga mirada hacia Anko y sus demás compañeros – ensimismado en alguna actividad, de la que no quería formar parte- , Sakura tomo la iniciativa.

- Me largo. – y corriendo ligeramente la puerta fue en busca de sus ropas.

.

Hacia un frío de demonios en las calles de la metrópolis de Tokio. La noche había caído, junto con una ligera lluvia de varios minutos, y cierto retraso en el metro hacia que el mal humor de Sakura aumentara junto con un radio de precaución a 50 m/s a su alrededor. Su ceño estaba fruncido desde que decidió salir de aquella casa, aunque su mente permanecía adjunta con _ese_ lugar. ¿Qué le diría a Sarutobi-sensei?. Claro, la verdad: una completa _incompatibilidad _con Sasuke; su apatía le impedía trabajar en una decente pareja, así que, toda la culpa del fracaso – y la total perdida de dinero – radicaba en Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Un molesto, muy, muy molesto Sasuke Uchiha que no quería salir de su mente!.

Un fuerte suspiro escapo de sus labios como si la simple acción le permitiese escupir a Sasuke de su mente. ¡Era insólito!, ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él?, o peor aun, ¿Por qué se preocupaba de lo que ella pudo haber hecho mal?. Ella _conocía _a Sasuke: era vacío, superficial… y más vacío y superficial. Así, que no había nada que pudiera pertúrbale realmente. _Un grano, tal vez._

Sakura empezó a dudar de su anterior estado de alcoholismo, seguro, - y tratándose de Sasuke- era una vil broma. Tal vez el alcohol no le causaba nada más que un atractivo color rosa en el tabique de su nariz. Ligera y sutilmente una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Sakura, tan espontánea como lo que sucedió a continuación:

Había un recuerdo en su memoria, - uno que guardaba en el lugar mas recóndito de su mente, uno que estaba catalogado como: "Shoks post Traumas". De esos que fluyen en los sueños y en las terapias, o en momentos donde uno menos los espera. Tan reveladores como un negativo de fotografía.

_Sakura tenía 14 años, y apenas sus pechos se notaban bajo el uniforme de marinero, su padre había viajado al extranjero por unos cuantos meses – que luego se convirtieron en años – . Era primavera y se acercaba su cumpleaños, sin embargo pocas ganas tenia de celebrarlo. Le gustaba – y aun lo hace – sentarse en los cerezos a leer, o simplemente a fingir que lo hacia. Le daba aires de intelectual._

_Fue aquella época, en que Naruto captaba su atención más que nada y nadie. En que verlo jugar bajo el sol de primavera le hacía temblar las piernas y estrujarse las manos sudorosas con un grueso nudo en la garganta, en que cada noche acariciaba sus labios recordando aquel dulce primer beso…_

_Y él jugaba sin camisa y las mejillas de Sakura permanecían encendidas. Pero él no era el único que aprovechaba la ocasión para lucir un bien formado cuerpo._

_Sasuke por otra parte siempre había sido más alto que cualquier joven japonés, y sus piernas largas le daban cierta agilidad y rapidez en el campo. Sakura lo había visto jugar miles de veces, pero había algo diferente esta vez. ¿Era ella? ¿Tal vez?, ¿El clima?, ¿Las hormonas?. Si, definitivamente eso ultimo._

_Una vergonzosa punzada atravesó el vientre de Sakura mientras sus ojos se fijaron en la marcada línea de la espalda de Sasuke, con cada movimiento unos músculos bien trabajados se movían cual espectáculo anatómico. Solo hasta que se giro, la punzada incremento a tal punto de que involuntariamente sus piernas se cerraran en una agradable sensación de placer, unas abdominales empezaban a notarse y bajo un diminuto ombligo una delgada línea de vellos bajaban hasta…_

- Sakura. – el corazón de Sakura se detuvo por medio segundo. Una mezcla de ira, vergüenza, y consternación le invadieron, mientras la realidad se apoderaba nuevamente de ella, un aroma fuerte hizo fruncir su nariz; sake, perfume caro, y hombre. Tan familiar que entre miles parecidos, ella lo reconocería inmediatamente.

Por unos momentos solo la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, un temblor en sus piernas, una fuerte oleada de calor en su vientre, y la vergüenza más incomparable que había sentido se agolpaban en un nudo en su garganta y en su mente, ¿Se reflejaba en su mirada?. ¡Oh por Dios! Que alguien busque la ropa y cierre el telón para esta pobre joven que ha quedado desnuda frente a un público frío y expectante.

Una mano fría se poso en su frente y el simple contacto logro llevarla a la realidad. ¡Era Sasuke el que le tomaba la temperatura, no un adonis rubio!. Sakura aparto su rostro y frunciendo el ceño – con la peor actuación de su vida- se giro hacia algún lugar en específico alejado de Sasuke. Pero la multitud que esperaba el tren le permitió máximo avanzar tres pasos antes de que Sasuke le tomara del cuello de su camisa verde pastel y le hiciera girarse hacia él.

Demonios, como lo odiaba. A él, a ella misma, y sus hormonas.

- ¿No pensaste (Lo cual pongo en duda, tú no piensas) en que me iba a quedar solo en ese sitio?- Un ceño fruncido y unos ojos oscuros le interrogaron expectantes. No había humor ni sarcasmo.

- Pues no me necesitabas. ¡Además…- Sakura nunca fue buena mintiendo. – me siento un poco mal!- Lo cual es relativamente cierto. La verdad siente su entrepiernas húmedo, y nauseas, mas una bola de pensamientos rebotando en las paredes de su cerebro. Con un brusco movimiento Sakura aparto la mano de Sasuke.

Primero le evita, luego no le dirige la palabra y ahora le reclama. ¿Quién lo entiende?.

Por varios minutos el silencio reino, el reloj marcaba 3 minutos para las 8 pm, hora justa en que sin mas demora el metro llegaría.

8:57 pm: La respiración de Sakura logra normalizarse.

8:58 pm: Sakura recibe un mensaje de Ino.

8:d59 pm: Sakura cae en cuenta de que Sasuke va a tomar el mismo tren con ella.

Una brisa anuncia la pronta llegada del metro y la multitud se aproxima a la línea de seguridad.

-Tu no vives en esta dirección Sasuke.- Dice Sakura con cierta dificulta y mal humor en su voz, mientras entra al vagón repleto; un pequeño espacio en la esquina espera por ella. Sasuke a su lado sonríe con soberbia hasta ocupar el diminuto espacio.

- No, pero tengo cosas que hacer. – Contesta con un matiz de misterio, encorvándose un poco para tomar el agarre de seguridad. Sakura hace lo mismo autómata, prefiere no indagar más sobre el tema, _no le interesa_. El vagón se pone en marcha con un ligero empujón que le hace trastabillar, sin embargo la mano de Sasuke le toma del brazo. Es calida, y gruesa, y ella no dice más que la imagen que les da la ventana.

Juntos, tal cual como estaban: ella apoyándose en él, y él tomándole el brazo. En cierta forma tan agradable y reconfortante como desconcertante y nuevo. Tal vez, el alcohol, y el peor día en la vida de Sakura le trastornaron lo suficiente como para pensar; que aquello que veía no estaba mal.

_Nada mal._

-¿Un reflejo?- Sakura le mira expectante, con una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento en sus labios. Que no planea ella.

-Hmp, un reflejo. - Al igual que el efecto de una sonrisa sin soberbia o arrogancia, pueden hacer en ella.

.

.

.

Anko encendió su cigarrillo después de despedir la última pareja. ¿Qué si Sasuke y Sakura se fueron?, ¡fantástico!. Una sonrisa felina se dibujo en su rostro, mientras su celular repicaba.

-¿Sarutobi?, Si, si, ambos vinieron. – Anko asintió con la cabeza mientras absorbía el contenido mortal con placer. – No te preocupes, estuvieron de maravilla, mucha tensión entre ellos ¿no?. Totalmente de acuerdo. ¿Qué como les fue? ¡Fueron los primero en irse!. ¿Qué si eso es malo?, - Una risa nasal se convirtió rápidamente en una incontenible tos. – Si es lo mejor que pudo pasar, solo necesitan un tiempo a solas. – Anko apago el cigarro en el cenicero antes de darse la vuelta hacia la sala. Su sonrisa había desaparecido mientras escuchaba a su locutor. – Si, yo también lo note. Esta sufriendo mucho. Aunque no tarda en estallar…- la sonrisa reaparece esta vez marcada con ternura. - yo también opino lo mismo: Es un buen muchacho.

.

.

.

- Hacia mucho tiempo que no venia por estos lares…- Comento Sasuke, mirando las pálidas residencias a su alrededor. – Sigue siendo tan horrible como la primera vez…- Era cierto, no eran las más bonitas ni la mejor zona; pero era seguro y tenían la privacidad de cualquier habitación 4x4 que un joven podria querer.

Sakura unos pasos más adelante puede sentir la intensa mirada de Sasuke y la sonrisa socarrona, a propósito acelera el paso en un intento de ignorarlo, o perderlo y dejarlo a la intemperie de la noche, de una buena vez por toda.

- Pobre Naruto, seguro has de acosarle en las noches. – Continua Sasuke, unos pasos más adelante los puños de Sakura se tensan, más su paso no detiene. – Solo son dos residencias ¿cierto?, ¡oh mira!, ahí esta…-

Sakura se detiene y se gira encarando a Sasuke. – Bien, me parece perfecto que vengas a visitar a Naruto, pero la próxima…- las palabras se agolpaban en sus dientes, liberando un siseo amenazador.

-Yo no vine a visitar a Naruto. - Sasuke pasa de largo a su lado en dirección a dos grandes bloques residenciales, de un color beige, que en la noche parece blanco. Sakura confundida parece seguirle, pero no es más que el camino a las escaleras de su residencia estudiantil. Sasuke se detiene con las manos en los bolsillos y aquella sonrisa arrogante y molesta que parece brillar bajo la luz blanca de la electricidad.

-¿Entonces…?- Sakura se encuentra reacia a acercarse a Sasuke, aunque este ocupe las escaleras que le dirigen a su apartamento: 3er piso, 4C. Se mantiene a la distancia suficiente como para notar el peculiar brillo en los ojos azabache.

-Mañana paso por ti, a las 8 pm. Has tu mejor esfuerzo de verte bien. – Y justo ahí, tan imposible y fugaz como una estrella el joven se encamina de regreso con porte alto dejando el sabor agridulce de un guiño de ojo en el paladar de una estupefacta Sakura.

_Y eso, da miedo._

* * *

_Con mucho sueñito! Pero ha quedado a mi gusto :)._

_Matta ne!:)_

_No olvides tu review_


	9. Una cita Dos pervertidos y mucha lluvia

**Después de taaaaaaaaaaanto tiempo, no tengo excusa, sin embargo nunca es tarde. Espero que les guste, y pronto la continuación :D. Aceptaria sus criticas si no es mucha molestia.**

**Naruto (c) No es mío.**

_

* * *

Situaciones…_

Sakura era una cobarde, de las peores, de aquellas que predican el valor y a la primera dificultad huían por la derecha. Apostaba todo su cabello a que, había una foto suya al lado de la Definición de cobarde en el diccionario:

_Cobarde: Falto de valor, miedoso, Haruno Sakura. _

Su Kanji se convertiría también una forma de escribir cobarde, porque, ¡Demonios no había otra palabra para describirla mejor en aquel momento!. Ahogo un grito de frustración con la almohada con que cubría su rostro avergonzado, luego una maldición, y muchos otros improperios hacia un ser en especifico. ¿Por qué tenia que sentirse así? Era absurdo, ¡se trataba de Sasuke por Dios! el mismo infeliz que le había puesto un chicle en el cabello a los 13 años, lo suficientemente pegajoso para tener que cambiar radicalmente su muy hermoso cabello largo, a un recatado "Niña Bonita", que solo hacia ver su frente mas ancha, y no le lucía nada bonito. El mismísimo que había arruinado su relación con Naruto, y también había abierto sus ojos respecto a este ultimo, de una manera radical, cabe acotar.

Si bien dolía, - mucho- , tarde o temprano su relación con Naruto habría de terminar, ella lo sabia muy bien, pero prefirió vivir en la ignorancia de su felicidad. Naruto no hizo más que utilizarla para olvidar a Hinata – cosa que, no funciono-, y aunque parece algo demasiado cruel para venir del noble corazón de su antiguo amor, él inconscientemente, le había utilizado, quiera o no. Sasuke solo adelanto el curso de las cosas. Pero Sakura no dejaba de preguntarse, ¿Qué habría pasado, si Hinata no hubiese llegado?, ¿Continuaría su relación con Naruto?.

La joven pelirosa ahogo otro grito con la almohada. ¡Como odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha!. Esto era ya demasiado, no solo le molestaba, ahora le atormentaba psicológicamente.

Pero ahí estaba con su mejor y más bonito vestido, su cabello finamente peinado y con su mejor prendedor, en la habitación de Ino, maldiciendo y llenando de baba la almohada de su anfitriona, que le miraba con reproche desde el marco de la puerta, mirada que se había acentuado más desde que entre ahogados chillidos y recriminadoras palabras hacia el joven Uchiha, le explico que en esos momentos del domingo, debía estar con Sasuke en una supuesta cita, o salida en pareja… o ¡Sea lo que fuese aquello!. No sabía como llamarle.

Para rematar…

-¡Ah!, ¡Y ahora llueve Sakura!- Ino ladeo negativamente la cabeza. Si no hacia algo por ella, Sakura cometería un grave error, aparte del estar ahí, tirada en su cama, con ese horrendo vestido.

-Gracias por señalar lo obvio.- Dijo mordaz la pelirosa, sin descubrir su cara.

-Aun estas a tiempo.- Sakura sintió el peso de la rubia en el borde de la cama. Gruño en respuesta. Un claro: _NO. Ni. En. Un. Millón. De. Años. _

-Hablamos de Sasuke… ¡Ino!, de seguro estoy mortificándome – Una imagen mental de Sasuke esperando bajo la lluvia en la puerta de su departamento le arrugo el pecho. ¿Donde estaba el sentimiento de satisfacción propio de la situación?- … Por nada.- Concluyo dubitativa.

Ino retiro la almohada del rostro de su mejor amiga, que con varios mechones húmedos en el rostro miraba ausente el techo. Ahí quedaba, la poca cordura de la que Sakura presumía tanto, pendiendo de un hilo.

Bien, la situación ameritaba un análisis de esos que solo una mejor amiga experta en relaciones podría dar. Lo único que podría aconsejar para este tipo de casos donde hay un corazón roto y la ausencia de uno, era con un demonio, ¡Que Sakura fuera con Sasuke!. El resultado podría ser algo que, pagaría por ver. Y eso que era una persona extremadamente tacaña.

-… Ademas Sasuke tiene algo con Karino ¿no?...- Sakura seguía divagando. Ino alzo las cejas expectante, y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, cantando victoria por dentro.-¿Me estas escuchando?- _Oh, más de lo que desearía querida Sakura. _

-¿Y Eso te importa?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Sakura se levanto ofuscada lanzando la almohada que permanecía en sus piernas y prendedor al suelo. Ino se levanto rápidamente a su armario, ya la tenia, solo un empujoncito más…

-¡Entonces ve y dile a Sasuke Uchiha todo lo que piensas, es tu oportunidad Haruno Sakura!.-

Sakura dudo un momento. Ino regreso a su cama donde una Sakura absorta y ceñuda miraba sus palmas vacías como si se hubiese percatado de su blancura y las marcas de la misma, la tomo de los hombros y con una mirada que traspasa carne y hueso le dijo: - Yo se que tu no eres una cobarde.-

Al final, eso era lo menos que era su mejor amiga, que había pasado por tantas cosas que catalogaba su vida como una historia de esas que te hacen reflexionar que vienen en la parte de atrás de cualquier revista semanal. Sakura le sonrió, con ojos brillantes de valentía. ¡Ah resultaba tan fácil engañarla!.

-Pero tenemos que cambiar esa horrenda cosa.- Y con una despectiva mirada hacia su vestido, la rubia saco de su armario el conjunto de ropa más… coqueto, que los ojos de Sakura habían tenido el placer de ver.

-Oh… no, ¡Ino!.- Sakura trago grueso, Debió imaginarlo.

.

.

.

Faltaban 15 minutos para las nueve de la noche. Y Sakura hacia lo posible para que su pedicura no se arruinara con la lluvia, ni el peinado, ni el vestido color crema con escote en forma de V que llamaba la atención más de lo que desearía, el cual le había prestado Ino. También, y no menos importante intentaba llegar su departamento, en busca del moreno pedante y alto que esperaba encontrar en la puerta, bien molesto,- y con razón- esperándole. Sakura había repasado mentalmente lo que le diría desde que Ino llamo el taxi, que luego, la pelirosa pagaría con un insulto y 15 yenes tirados en el rostro del conductor que miraba su escote sin disimular y humedecía sus labios con frecuencia, en todo el camino hasta la zona donde vivía. Sakura estaba en muy pocas palabras…

-¡Jodida!- Gruño, cuando trastabillo con una pequeña piedrita, para completar su mala racha haciéndole doblar su tobillo. Entonces, le vio, cuando alzo la vista hacia el café de la esquina de arriba donde la comida era rancia pero barata, así que con frecuencia solía comer en ese lugar. Pero fuera de todo contexto, nunca pensó en verle ahí, en la mesa de afuera, bajo el techo y refugiado de la lluvia- muy al contrario de ella que estaba empapada-, estaba Sasuke Uchiha, con la mirada ausente y la cara apoyada en su mano derecha, y que decir que con sus mejores fachas.

Cuando de pronto quiso llamarle, se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Sakura aclaro su garganta, preparada, Ino le mataría por haber botado todo su trabajo por la caña, pero le había encontrado, y su conciencia se había limpiado de algún modo, y había dejado de torturarle. Se disponía a cruzar, cuando una mano callosa y fría le tomo del brazo descubierto. Su corazón se detuvo.

-¿Para donde vas muñequita de porcelana?- Sakura se estremeció bajo el agarre.- ¿No quieres hacerme compañía?.- El aliento a alcohol y cigarro choco contra su oreja, haciendo que un escalofrió atravesara su espalda a cada extremo, sin embargo le hizo salir rápidamente del estupor.

-¡Suélteme!- Forcejeo, asqueada cuando otra mano le tomo de la cintura.

-¡Ah! Kato-san, tengo una linda gatita dispuesta a sacar sus garras.- en las sombras, otro hombre apareció, Sakura intento golpear al que la sujetaba, pero le fue difícilmente posible, era demasiado gordo. El otro hombre se acerco, sonriendo con unos dientes opacos y uno de oro, que brillo con malicia bajo la oscuridad y la lluvia.

De pronto el hombre que la sujetaba deslizo su mano por encima de su vestido hasta uno de sus pechos. Un grito de horror salió de su boca, pero fue silenciado rápidamente por la mano del hombre con diente de oro, el olor que desprendían era nauseabundo, y la joven se encontró atrapada e indefensa mientras una mano regordeta y callosa estrujaba su seno, y otra ahogaba su indignación.

-Llevémosla.- sentencio su destino el hombre con diente de oro, el otro, que la sostenía obedeció, arrastrándola, mientras forcejeaba desesperada. Dejando un lado la repulsión, Sakura mordió con fuerza la mano y antes de que le propinaran un buen golpe hizo el suficiente escándalo para llamar la atención, de la única persona que podría ayudarle.

-¡Sasuke!- Grito desesperadamente, y el nombre del joven hizo eco por todo el lugar. El aludido giro su cabeza hacia la esquina de abajo e identifico sin mucha dificultad que aquella pequeña persona de piel pálida y cabello rosado, no era más que la muy descarada de Sakura.

Algo que no sabía como describir Sakura se apodero de su pecho cuando miro como Sasuke, ni se inmuto en su lugar. ¿No le habría visto?, tendría que ser una broma… la dejo ahí, a su suerte, atrapada en las manos de unos pervertidos. Unas lágrimas se escaparon debajo de sus parpados, corriendo aun más el delineador que había puesto su mejor amiga minutos antes. ¿Acaso, su semana no podía ser peor?, ¿Ahora le quedaba eso?, ¿Ser violada y mancillada por unos abusivos, desgraciados?. Sintió su cuerpo frágil mientras era arrastrada hacia la oscuridad de un callejón.

-¿Qué Dem…?- de la nada un puño fue de lleno al rostro del hombre con diente de oro, haciéndole caer varios metros atrás de ella. Quiso alzar la vista pero la lluvia y el infeliz que le tenía agarrada se lo impidieron, con un fuerte movimiento, Sakura cayo de bruces al suelo, sin entender nada. ¿Qué sucedía?.

-¡Kato-san!.- Grito el hombre gordo de manos callosas, su compañero permanecía en el suelo. Un gancho derecho desde la oscuridad le hizo tambalearse. -¡Ah! Niño, no sabes con quien…Tsk.- Otro golpe justo en su nariz, y el hombre sangraba en grandes cantidades, con un tabique fracturado, eso lo dejaría fuera de combate.

Bajo la lluvia y con una agilidad digna elogio Sakura distinguió la figura de Sasuke golpeando sin remordimiento alguno al otro hombre con diente de oro, que se había levantado con una sonrisa, y luchaba con destreza.

Su pedicura se había arruinado, el secado no era mas que su cabello ahora empapado que se adhería a su rostro y hombros, el maquillaje era un camino negro desde su mejilla hasta el mentón, su rostro estaba aun más pálido y sus labios perdían el color conforme la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba, sus ojos enmarcados bajos sus pestañas, miraban absortos la pelea, el vestido, estaba completamente arruinado. Si el derrame cerebral que estaba a punto de ocurrirle no era suficiente para apiadar la furia de Ino con su mejor prenda arruinada, entonces Sakura esperaba morirse ahora mismo.

O despertar, pues esto parecía una terrible pesadilla. Con las rodillas raspadas y un tobillo lastimado se levanto tanteando algo con que apoyarse.

-¡Sasuke!- grito Sakura, cuando este recibió un golpe que mínimo le habría noqueado, pero después de unos largos segundos, devolvió con certera puntería y fuerza. El hombre escupiendo varios dientes cayo de rodillas, entre ellos, su diente de oro.

Luego de eso, Sakura no sabia si ir hacia donde estaba Sasuke, inmóvil y con la mirada fija en algún lugar del cielo, o simplemente desmayarse. No supo por cuantos minutos reino un silencio tan pesado, como la conciencia de Sakura en ese momento.

-¡No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya! ¡Put…!- Sakura sintió nauseas cuando el brillo de una navaja le tomo por sorpresa, cortando buena parte de su cabello, en vez de su cuello, moviéndose con dificultad para evitar la terrible frialdad de el ultimo respiro. Por primera vez en toda la noche, escucho la voz de Sasuke, y por primera vez en toda su vida pronunciar su nombre con tanta desesperación.

-¡Sakura!- en un parpadeo la figura de Sasuke se lanzo sobre el gordo de manos callosas. Con una embestida el hombre cayo al suelo, y no conforme con el crujir de sus huesos Sasuke le tomo por el cuello, levantándole por lo menos medio metro, hasta mirarlo de frente. Sakura contenía el aliento.

-Te mataré.- Siseo Sasuke.

El hombre con ojos de terror busco a Sakura, unos metros alejada de ellos, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, atónita con todo lo que sucedía a sus ojos. – P-por F-favor… t-tu novio…- El hombre cayo inconsciente entre la pared y el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-¡Por favor!, ¡Sasuke!.- Sakura lloraba, entre las gotas de lluvia se podrían distinguir sus pequeñas lagrimas deslizándose hasta caer y perderse para siempre, temblaba y se movía con dificultad, su cabello había sido mancillado de un lado, y un pequeño rasguño en su cuello hacia correr un pequeño camino de sangre que caía hasta el vestido.

Sasuke se acerco hasta ella con inseguridad, con su cello fruncido y su cabello empapado, su chaqueta negra estaba llena de tierra y sangre, y sus nudillos estaban rotos. En toda la noche,- y vaya noche- habían cruzado sus miradas, y en toda su vida, no estorbaban mas las palabras como en ese momento. Sakura podía ver en sus ojos azabaches la oscuridad y el dolor como si se tratase de una herida abierta, donde se podría ver hasta los órganos, sus ojos recorrieron todo el rostro del joven, sus manos heladas retiraron el cabello negro, y su pulgar acaricio el labio roto.

La mano de Sasuke le tomo del mentón. En un segundo, un sollozo rompió el silencio, y Sakura abrazo a Sasuke, llorando como una niña pequeña.

-Sasuke…-

* * *

**¿Y bien?. ¡Vaya cita! ¿no?. :)**


	10. Un practico Tendedero

¡Buen año a todos! :)

* * *

_-¡Ah!, ¡Sakura!.- La joven tomo dulcemente las manos gruesas del moreno entre las suyas; cálidas, suaves, eternamente blancas, como el resplandor de la luna llena sobre el agua cristalina. Los nudillos del joven están rotos, testigos del extremo al cual llego por protegerla, ella le acaricio el dorso con sus pulgares, y sus labios pálidos se separaron para pronunciar con sinceridad:_

_-Gracias, Sasuke-kun.- él tomo su mentón sin despegar la mirada de los jades que le miraban impasibles y al mismo tiempo conmovedores, estaban demasiado cerca, estremeciéndose con cada caricia, sentados en el pequeño mueble del departamento, con el sonido de la lluvia y el de sus respiraciones acompañando sus movimientos, lentos pero seguros. _

_Sasuke tomo el mechón ahora mas cortos que todos los demás, jugando con el entre sus dedos por unos segundos, disfrutando el olor a lluvia y cereza que desprendía el cabello rosa, con sutileza lo coloco detrás de la oreja de Sakura, ella sonrió con el tacto de sus dedos helados rozando su nuca. Cerró los ojos, esperando el roce de sus labios con los suyos…_

_-_¿Sakura?.- Sasuke toco su frente, como si estuviese llamando a una puerta. La joven volvió en si, ahogando un gritillo, al mismo tiempo que su rostro cogía el color de un tomate. Sakura parpadeo varias veces.

¡Un momento!. ¿Qué clase de cursilería era esa? Moriría de un coma diabético, seguramente. Sakura sintió como el calor se expandía en sus mejillas, y la bilis subía hasta su garganta. Unos manotazos mentales disiparon rápidamente aquella imagen tan atroz que le ocasiono cierto escalofrió en su espalda. Tomando una bocanada de aire, que le permitió llegar a una conclusión más razonable, deduciendo que, todo fue producto de un post-shock. ¡Ademas, un Sasuke semi-desnudo atrofiaba sus sentidos!, sobre todo, cuando ella intentaba no pensar en lo que había ocurrido horas antes, y vaya manera en que su mente le distraía. _Vaya, no sales de un problema, para ocasionarte otro. Hay que ver. Contrólate._

Pero era inevitable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta, lo que él acaba de hacer por ella_. Claro, le debes la vida a tu único y peor enemigo. Lo menos que puedes hacer es ocuparte de limpiar sus heridas. _

Cierto, no eran tan graves, pero igual, aunque preferiría morderse la lengua hasta morir, le preocupaban. Es más podría decirse que le dolían más a ella, que al mismo Sasuke, que desde que entro solo había hablado - por su desgracia- para mencionar que la mitad de su ropa interior estaba colgando en medio de su sala, con su genial y practico tendedero bajo el techo.

-¿De conejitos, Sakura?. ¿Encaje?. ¡Oh, una tanga!.- Claro, la ultima persona que entraría a su departamento era esa que estaba gruñendo ante la intensa mirada sobre su rostro. Si por alguna fuerza cósmica Sakura hubiese presentido, - no era exigente, aunque sea, precavido. – que Sasuke iba a estar ahí, habría movido la pila de libros detrás del sillón, limpiado el polvo del televisor, hecho las compras, y sobre todo, ¡Haber quitado ese maldito tendedero!.

-¿Ya terminaste?.- Sasuke odiaba la cercanía de su presencia, y lo había dejado notar los últimos 15 minutos, gruñendo y desviando significativamente la mirada a algún punto detrás de su espalda. Su labio, estaba partido, y un poco hinchado, su ceja izquierda necesitaba un punto, y sus nudillos estaban raspados. Considerando el estado de aquel par, él estaba perfecto. Ahí, tan cerca que su respiración húmeda movía sus cabellos, sin su camisa, , que se secaba en el mismo tendedor donde antes estaban sus pantys, – ahora bien aseguradas en el cesto de ropa.-, dejando al aire unos pectorales trabajados lo suficientes para el deleite de una femenina y solo con el pantalón de vestir, que dejaba lo justo a la imaginación. Sakura mordió sus labios, cuando el mismo camino de vellos, un poco más poblados, que años anteriores, le causó la misma punzada de curiosidad y _algo más_ en su vientre. Por su puesto, eso no tenía que saberlo Sasuke. Ni nadie.

-¿Puedes esperar?.- Sakura hizo los últimos ajustes con la ceja, y sonrió para si misma. Con suerte, cicatrizaría en 3 días. Claro, si no le daba por buscar pelea. ¡Ja! ella se aseguraría de eso, así tuviese que poner en riesgo su vida.

De la nada, Sakura recordó aquella caída a los 7 años. Nani-chan, el gato de su antigua vecina, había trepado el árbol del parque hasta la copa. Era un gato obeso y flojo, y la primera vez que Sakura le vio tan arriba pensó que había salido volando en su tapete, claro, le parecía más lógico aquello, que considerar que Nani-chan, había trepado tan alto, era demasiado obeso y flojo. En fin, que ella siempre considero ese gato parte de su familia, pues parte de su alimento consistía en las sobras de su Bento. Así que, esa tarde que regresaba del colegio, y se encontró a su obeso Nani-chan, 10 metros por encima de su cabeza, decidió armarse de valor subir por las ramas, coger al gato en su morral, y bajar. A dos metros trastabillo, y con el tiempo suficiente antes de caer pudo asegurar a Nani-chan entre sus brazos.

-¡Sakura!.- Esa fue la primera vez que Sakura miro a su madre tan angustiada, la Oba-san dueña de Nani-chan le llevo a su casa, se había golpeado considerablemente Pero Nani-chan estaba bien, es más tan pronto tocaron tierra, salió corriendo de su bolso.-¿Cómo se te ocurre?, No vuelvas a hacer eso Sakura, ¡Jamás!- le decía, estrechándola contra su pecho. Sakura no comprendió en ese momento porqué tanto escándalo, hasta mucho después. A veces solía pasear por la calle donde vivió antes, asegurándose de que su Nani-chan seguía tan obeso y sedentario como siempre, a veces el gato le miraba con fatiga, mientras ella le rascaba la parte de atrás de su oreja.

Sakura, jamás olvidaría la mirada de su madre aquella vez. Así como tampoco olvidaría la manera en que, de forma similar, le estaba viendo Sasuke en ese momento. No había forma de pasarlo por alto, sobre todo viniendo de él, aquella genuina preocupación por ella y el alivio de saberle a salvo, casi podía saborear el terror que había experimentado en sus labios, era algo demasiado intenso. Sakura acaricio la herida con su pulgar, estaba apoyada de sus rodillas en el mueble, donde podría tener una vista panorámica de todo el rostro de Sasuke. Estaba confundida, aturdida por decir menos. El silencio de pronto, se hizo demasiado pesado, como un zumbido grave.

-¿Estas bien?- Sakura sintió nauseas, y su cabeza empezó a girar. Quiso responderle a Sasuke, pero la situación era obvia, _No tarado, no estoy bien_, antes de dejarse caer por la fuerza de gravedad, lo ultimo que sintió, fue la calidez de los brazos de Sasuke tomarle por la cintura.

-¡Sakura!.- Lo último que vio fueron los ojos opacos de su madre, angustiada.

.

.

Naruto estaba de mal humor. Sabia que seria un día terrible, y con mucha suerte, no seria la semana entera, otra vez. Pero, estaba considerablemente de mal humor, harto, cansado... Era extraño y hasta inusual ver su ceño fruncido, su mirada ausente y poco amigable; pero hasta el feliz y extrovertido Naruto Uzumaki tenía aquellos días en que todo salía mal. ¡Ja! Y apenas eran las 7 am del lunes. Con apatía miro la imagen de aquel hombre del espejo que le devolvía la mirada con el cabello enmarañado y la camisa arrugada, con pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos, signos de una muy mala noche. Para ser sinceros, él prefería ignorar que desde la noche en que termino con Sakura, hace una semana, le costaba dormir. Es más le era imposible.

Él amaba a Sakura, pero de alguna forma que no sabia explicar. La amaba de la manera en que se ama a la persona que cuando la ves, suele con una sonrisa hacerte olvidar todos los problemas, que con una mirada te transporta a un mundo donde eres el único hombre en su vida, que con una caricia, te expresa todo el cariño y el deseo que siente por ti. La amaba de una forma, en que la extrañaba, y jamás se perdonaría el haberla hecho sufrir, la amaba de una forma en que la necesitaba.

Él amaba a Hinata. También, y ella lo amaba a él estaba seguro. Pero, ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil?.

_Estaba lloviendo, ellos tan juntos que no sabían donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro se amaban en la habitación testigo de muchos encuentros._

_-¿Q-que hora es?- Murmuro Hinata, embelesada en los brazos del rubio. Su largo cabello negro caía en cascada por su cuerpo y el de él. Al no conseguir mas que un vago ronroneo, se reincorporó, un pecho redondo y grande quedo al descubierto, tan pálido como la misma luna. Un chillido se escapo de sus labios, al mirar la hora en el reloj de pared._

_-¡Mi padre me matara!.- Exclamo saltando en busca de sus cosas. _

_-Pero, Hinata, estas conmigo. – Naruto le siguio, una sabana cubría a duras penas su desnudez, él miraba a la joven recoger con prisa sus cosas por la habitación desordenada, solo con verle de reojo sabia que algo no andaba bien, se acerco a Hinata a medio vestir._

_-Naruto, no entiendes. Me he pasado la hora de llegada…- ella huía su mirada. Eso solo le confirmaba el temor bajo su nuca._

_-¿Tu padre no sabe que estas aquí?- Ella le miro fijamente, sus ojos aperlados eran la belleza e inocencias hechas para enfocar y verle._

_- Tú sabes como es todo Naruto…-_

_Esa misma noche de lluvia, con un silencio sepulcral estando más solo que nunca, fue en busca de Sasuke. A penas a dos calles de donde Hinata le había pedido que le dejara._

Siempre fue así, Naruto no tenía un apellido importante, y no tenía mucho que ofrecerle a Hinata más que su amor y la certeza de que, mientras este con él no le faltaría nada, la protegería y cuidaría como si se tratara de un ángel que ha caído en sus brazos. Pero ella nunca le tomo en serio, solo seria pasajero por mas hondo que le llegara al corazón, nunca seria para siempre. ¡Ja! Que ironía, pensó Naruto. Nunca y para siempre en la misma frase. Con la amargura en su ser, continuo caminado hasta al instituto, con las manos engarrotadas en puños escondidas en sus pantalones.

Se detuvo en la esquina, ya para cruzar, cuando una particular cabellera rosada llamo su atención. Ahí iba Sakura, esquivando como podía a las personas, con sus medias azules y su falda a medio muslo, su cabello amarrado en lo que, estaba seguro había sido un lindo intento de trenza, pero con el ajetreo del metro, había quedado en aquel desorden de mechones. Antes de darse cuenta, Naruto sonreía a medias, con la imagen de una azorada Sakura, un momento, había algo más.

-¡Sakura!- Una vez que pudo cruzar, y ella le vio, pudo darse cuenta de que no solo su cuello estaba vendado. Sus rodillas estaban raspadas, al igual que sus codos. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?. El solo pensarlo, le hizo sentir un frio en el estomago.

-¿N-Naruto?- Balbuceo Sakura. Naruto se acercaba decidido, con una mirada que solo le hizo sentir que sus órganos se desprendían de su sitio, así no más. ¡Tuvo que morderse los labios, para evitar salir corriendo!, el chico estaba de muy mal humor.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- Naruto, siempre fue protector con ella, no importara que hubiese pasado, no importara donde estuviese. Sakura humedeció sus labios, su corazón latia como el de un chihuahua asustado.

-Ah… ah…- él era demasiado hermoso cuando se preocupaba por ella, así como doloroso, pero no fue su cabello dorado moverse al son de la brisa ni la perfecta forma de su rostro lo que llamo su atención. Fueron sus ojos, la mirada vacía que le enfocaba. De pronto todo su mundo dejo de girar.

-Ven Sakura, tenemos que hablar.- Ella solo pudo asentir confundida a falta de algo mejor que balbucear. Se sentía extraña, cansada, aterrada y ahora mortificada.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto?- Ella miraba al suelo, mientras Naruto le hacia sombra a su lado. Él lanzo un suspiro, esperando esa pregunta que aunque Sakura quiso aguantar aunque sea 30 segundos para no sonar preocupada, sabia que haría. En este caso más temprano que tarde. Además, la respuesta seria dolorosa, así que lo más sabio para ella era apresurarlo. Así tendría más tiempo para martirizarse.

Naruto se tomo su tiempo mientras al fondo se divisaban las puertas del instituto. Sakura rogaba mentalmente para que no le interrogara sobre sus rodillas, o la herida en su cuello.

Un momento.

-¡Sasuke!- Sakura levanto la vista cuando Naruto pronuncio dicho nombre. Efectivamente, la espalda ancha y el ridículo peinado que caminaba a unos metros delante de ellos, se detuvo. Sakura abrió los ojos al limite, y casi salta de alegría al verle bien, mucho mejor que la noche anterior.

-¿Qué…?- Pero su felicidad no duro mucho. Naruto se acerco a Sasuke, dejando a Sakura detrás.

Sasuke no aparto su mirada de Sakura. Ella se acerco lentamente.

-¿Qué paso, Sasuke?.-

Por alguna razón, cuando ambos se miraron se dieron cuenta de que nadie podría saber lo que sucedió. Mucho menos Naruto.

-Tu sabes… - Sasuke comenzó a hablar. – Naruto, tu sabes como es todo. –

* * *

¡Espero q lo hayan disfruta! me costo un poco escribir este capitulo. ¡Muchas situaciones se acercan y se aclaran! :D ¿Que es eso que Sabe Naruto?.

Cha cha cháaan


	11. Recuerdos

Antes, era cuestión de que le nombraran a Sasuke para que un insulto se escapara de los labios de Sakura, era tan espontaneo en ella, como suspirar al ver a Naruto. Antes, eran dos semanas atrás. Ahora, bastaba con que le nombraran a Sasuke, para que ella recordara mortificada todo lo ocurrido el fin de semana, mordiera sus labios ansiosos pensando en Naruto, y por cuestiones de costumbre, y no muy segura decía – Ah, si, aquel idiota. - . Esa misma mañana, sintió como si un meteorito se estrellara contra su cuerpo. _Tú sabes como es todo. _¿A que se refería Sasuke con eso?, ¿que fue ese asentimiento triste, casi patético por parte de Naruto ante ese comentario?. Gracias literalmente a la campana, tuvo que alejarse y llegar a la puerta del instituto, sintiéndose atrapada en un vaso lleno de agua. Con más preguntas que cabellos en su cabeza.

Sakura tenia la costumbre de darle muchas vueltas a los asuntos, por más mundanos o importantes que sean estos. Ino lo sabia, como olvidar aquella vez en el primer año del instituto cuando Shikamaru salía con Temari-sempai. Ino nunca demostró a nadie lo que sentía por él hasta que Sakura le descubrió ese día enjugando una lágrima en el baño. Mascullo cuando noto la presencia de la chica, odiaba mostrar debilidad.

-¿Ino-chan?- La rubia lloro tanto que se quedo dormida en sus piernas. A la siguiente semana, Shikamaru le esperaba en la puerta de su casa, con su perenne rostro de apatía. Sakura sabía meter la frente en asuntos donde no le llamaban, habia pensado fríamente Ino, con un nudo en la garganta, la vergüenza en el rostro y la ira haciendo meya en la boca del estomago.

-¿Qué haces aquí Nara? Te perdi…- Shikamaru, un año mayor que ella, le tomo del codo, la encerró entre su cuerpo y la pared y sin mucha ceremonia le dio su primer beso. Nunca le gusto Temari, él solo le ayudaba con algebra en su tiempo libre, que era simpática, eso nunca se lo negó. Al día siguiente empezaron a salir, aclarado el asunto. Eso, y después de una charla con su padre al descubrirlos en plena expresión de amor juvenil en su portal.

Sakura tenía un enorme corazón, era frágil y muy delicado, estaba remendado, y tenia cicatrices de duros golpes de la vida. Respiraba por la nariz de sus seres queridos, y dependía totalmente de las sonrisas ajenas, jamás se ponía primero. Ese era su defecto. Al entrar al aula detrás del sensei, solo cruzaron una vaga mirada. No podría ocultarle esas heridas, ni ese peinado tratando de acomodar un mechón más corto que los demás, ni que decir esa mirada ausente y esa sonrisa de pintura romántica, que le ponía los nervios de punta.

Sakura se sentó, y en el transcurso de la clase miraba por la ventana, mientras Kakashi explicaba la clase sin muchas ganas de ser dinámico. Ino suspiro, su mejor amiga de caía a pedacitos y presentía que algo tenia que ver Sasuke Uchiha.

-Haruno Sakura, preséntese en la oficina de Sarutobi-sensei. – todo el aula se estremeció en murmullos cuando el auricular se activo,. Kakashi miro significativamente a la pelirosa con la miraba confusa y la boca abierta apunto de replicar.- Sasuke Uchiha preséntese a oficina de Sarutobi-sensei.-

Todo el salón callo de repente. Sakura sintió como si le quitaran el uniforme y todo el mundo le podría ver la desnudez; la espalda pecosa, la palidez propia de su padre y el delicado vello rosado de su entre piernas. Se sentía tan estúpida, confundida, y sobre todo ¡asustada!.

.

.

.

Naruto necesito mas de 2 minutos para asimilar lo que había escuchado, luego para humedecer sus labios que de pronto estaban secos y para controlar la acidez creciente en la boca de su estomago. Con una mirada tan profunda siguió el rígido andar de Sasuke hasta perderse tras la puerta, era casi imperceptible, pero para él su mejor amigo desde los 6 años, era como si la ropa interior le estuviese molestando.

_Naruto, tu sabes como es todo._

¡Demonios!, él no tenia la menor idea. Hinata lo usaba, Sasuke lo evitaba y Sakura…

Aquella mirada, la forma en que Sasuke le miro esa mañana. Algo había cambiado, y él no lo sabía.

_Naruto, tu sabes como es todo. _Naruto apretó los puños, a veces era mejor ignorar y olvidar.

_-¿Naruto?- El pequeño niño de 6 años, rubio y vestido con una braga beige, levanto sus enormes ojos azules de las figuras de acción, encontrándose con la mirada oscura de…¿Cómo se llamaba?, ah, si, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto le sonrió, invitándole a jugar, pero lo único que consiguió fue la altanera respuesta de un niño que empezaba a mudar los dientes:_

_- Mis juguetes son más bonitos que los tuyos.- Señalo, y si, lo eran._

_Pero Naruto, no dejo que eso lo afectara, frunció su ceño antes de responder, lo que marcaria el principio de una eterna rivalidad y un lazo indestructible. -¿Y con quien juegas?.- aquella pregunta dejo a aquel niño de mirada altanera y zapatos limpios, con la pequeña boca entre abierta._

Desde esa tarde, ambos jugarían en ese mismo parque unas horas, que luego se convertiría en todas las tardes hasta caer la noche, al tener edad para poder subirse al columpio sin sujetador a lanzarse al tobogán, y después, luego de 10 años asentarse en los bancos del parque, a hablar o simplemente a beberse una soda en silencio.

_-¿Naruto-kun?- Sakura tenia diez años, no era la más bonita de la escuela, pero tenia algo que llamaba la atención más allá de su cabello rosa. Naruto sonrió cuando le vio caminando hacia él, a su lado, y sin comentar la incomodidad de la presencia de la pelirosa, Sasuke gruño imperceptiblemente_

_-¿Cómo sigue Okaa-san?- Pregunto Naruto, agotado por la casi interminable disputa de futbol que acaba de realizar con Sasuke. Decidieron tomarse una pausa cuando llevaban mas de 3 horas persiguiendo una pelota en un frustrante tablero de 2-2, el próximo que marcara, ganaría. Sakura, sonrió ignorando a Sasuke, como casi siempre hacia._

_- Ha mejorado mucho con el tratamiento…- Comento la pelirosa. Naruto no escondió el entusiasmo. Un rubor tiño las mejillas de Sakura, era encantadora. _

_-¿Te acompaño a casa?- Pregunto Naruto, de todas formas, vivía en su dirección. _

_-Si te vas, gano yo.- Sasuke hablo, con una voz de niño que se aproxima a la pubertad, observando con tranquilidad como Naruto empezaba a recoger sus cosas._

_-¿Y perderías la satisfacción de verme reventado realmente?, mejor continuemos mañana después de clases. Y así disfrutare tu humillación. – _

_-Hmp.-A lo que Naruto entendió: "Ya lo veremos, dobe". Cada monosílabo tenia un significado, costaba años descifrarlo._

Esa tarde, Sakura hablo muy poco, mirando el suelo y sus manos. Naruto pensó, que a lo mejor se habría resfriado. Sasuke se quedó un rato más en el parque, no le gustaba ir a casa.

_-¿Hyuga Hinata?- el nombre se deslizo entre sus labios como agua fría en un sediento. Su corazón latía desbocado cuando cruzaron miradas, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma, desorientado, asfixiado, incomodo…_

Tenía 13 años, y empezaba el primer año del instituto. El año en que su vida cambiaria totalmente, en donde notaria vello donde antes no tenia, y su voz desafinaría cada dos por tres y donde por primera vez besaría a una chica.

_Naruto solía mirar a Hinata y no intentaba disimularlo. Tenia una piel tan hermosa que se sentía incitado a tocarla, pero no lo hacia por miedo a maltratar tan hermoso trabajo de Dios, sus ojos eran dos lunas llenas que le dejaban sin aliento, y su cabello flotaba y jugaba con el viento, siempre olía a naturaleza, solía compararla con las Ninfas que de pequeño poblaron su imaginación con los cuentos de su Padre._

_Cruzaron palabras por primera vez cuando ella apareció de repente en los vestidores de hombres, eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde y Naruto estaba solo, con una toalla sobre su cabeza, su camiseta, sofocado de sudor y un terrible dolor en el tobillo. Ella pregunto por Sasuke._

_-¿S-sasuke?- Logro balbucear Naruto, en tan poco tiempo nunca había pensando tan rápido y sacado conclusiones tan equivocadas como aquel. _

_-Si, es mi primo.- Contesto ella, mostrando una perfecta dentadura que Naruto se encontró contemplando. Era demasiado hermosa, ella continúo hablando pero él ya no escuchaba._

_-¿Qué te sucedió en el tobillo?- Pregunto Hinata, frunciendo el ceño, con un andar apresurado se acerco hasta la banca, tan ajena a lo que causaba en el chico, como el hecho de estar en un lugar exclusivo para hombres, con olor a sudor y tierra._

_-Ah…esto… - Como pudo le contesto que se había caído en el entrenamiento, que era muy torpe, y ahora, tendría que tomar reposo, cosa que detestaba. Ella le miro atentamente con una cordial sonrisa. _

_-Recuerdo una vez que me caí del columpio. Mi padre se volvió como loco y llamo enseguida a mi Tío…-_

_-¿El padre de Sasuke?- _

_-Si.- Sonrió ella. -¿Lo conoces?-_

_-¿Conocerlo?, ¿A los Uchihas?. ¡Si soy como de la familia!- Exclamo él, la risa de Hinata le pareció las mas melodiosa del mundo haciéndole estremecer, olvidando el dolor, la simpatía, y a Sasuke, que desde hace media hora había desaparecido. Era muy propio de él, después de todo. _

Esa noche, Naruto acompaño a Hinata a casa, a pesar de que quedaba al otro extremo de la ciudad y que ella le agradeció vagamente con un ademan de mano. Al día siguiente hablarían tanto que se les acabarían los temas, el que le siguió sonreirían en silencio con la compañía de sus respiraciones. A los tres días, Sasuke les encontró en un modesto beso, que le pareció soso y torpe, pero guardo el secreto, y se mofo de Naruto los siguientes dos años, debido a su poca virilidad.

_Los dos años que le siguieron a la relación – que era un completo misterio para la familia de los Hyuga y Uchiha, menos Sasuke.- fueron los dos mejores años de la vida de Naruto, y aunque no lo pareciera de Hinata. _

_Ella hablaba en un perfecto japonés aunque había crecido en Francia. Sus padres le inculcaron la más exquisita educación, desarrollaron todas sus posibles habilidades, descubriendo así su destreza en el piano, solía ruborizarse con frecuencia, le encantaba comer helado de chocolate, y solía hacerlo a escondidas, debido a la dieta que la hacia seguir su madre. Odiaba su estatus social, ir a reuniones a sentarse y saludar con hipocresía los amigos de sus padres. Encontraba en Naruto el escape a esa vida vacía, llena de cosas materiales y pobreza espiritual. Lo amaba, él era su mundo. _

_Pero una noche, todo quedaría destruido. _

_-¿Padre, me has llama…?- Hinata Hyuga, nunca conoció el maltrato físico, el dolor, y la decepción hasta ese día, la primera cachetada que recibió por primera vez, vino de su Padre. Quedo aturdida por unos segundos sintiendo el ardor en su rostro, unas lagrimas escaparon bajo sus espesas pestañas._

_-"…Que maravilloso se sentía, sus caricias, su aliento, su cuerpo…. El mundo era tan distante que parecía flotar por la galaxia. Era torpe, pero me encantaba, como quería que fuese eterno ese momento…"- Su padre leía con su voz de barítono cada palabra con la sutileza que lee un verdugo la sentencia de su condenado. Parecía escupir, y su cuerpo paseaba como un león enjaulado la oficina. Hinata permaneció inmóvil mientras escuchaba sus palabras de amor en la boca de su padre. Cerró los ojos, y respiro profundamente. –¿Naruto Uzumaki?- _

Los domésticos empacaron las cosas de Hinata y ella partió la mañana siguiente con su madre a Francia, sin lágrimas, con el labio roto, y sin despedirse de Naruto.

_-¿Hinata?- Sasuke golpeo delicadamente la puerta de la joven. Podía escuchar los sollozos en el pasillo. – Abre por favor…-_

_Esa era la primera vez que Sasuke usaba esas palabras, sin embargo no fue suficiente para que la chica le contestara, hecha un despojo de lagrimas en su cama. Ambos primos siempre fueron muy cercanos, más de una vez y muy a su manera Sasuke le había encubierto una salida con Naruto, le había llevado chocolate a escondidas a su habitación, o le permitió dormir junto a él una noche de tormenta cuando mojaba su cama, a pesar de que cada mañana tenían que deseprtarse antes que la mucama y lavar la evidencia._

_Hinata pensaba que todo había sido culpa de ella, por ser lo suficientemente estúpida para escribir de Naruto en su diario. Hundió la cabeza en su almohada esperando acabar con su vida. _

_-¿No querrás decirle algo a Naruto?- Escucho Hinata al otro lado de la puerta._

_

* * *

_

**¡VOLVÍ! **

**¡Ajá! Se acerca...**


	12. ¿Tu y yo?, ¡Ja!

_-Dile que se olvide de mi Sasuke-kun…- _

_Los días transcurrieron en silencio y melancolía luego de la partida de Hinata. Eran días grises, y nublados. La abrupta e inesperada ruptura había dejado a Naruto devastado, más delgado y decrepito que nunca, varios días se ausento del instituto, solo para ganar dinero fácil. Estaba decidido a ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar un boleto a Francia, más de una vez Sasuke le descubrió enredado con su propia lengua, tratando de dar los buenos días o llamar al mesero, fracasando estrepitosamente, lanzando el pequeño librito contra la pared y golpear lo mas cercano para ahogar su frustración. Sasuke miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados mientras Naruto terminaba sollozando una y otra vez en aquellos arranques de furia, más que por prudencia que por frialdad. Varias veces terminaron con las narices rotas y escupiendo sangre. _

_Una noche en la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke encontró a su padre dormido entre carpetas de historias médicas y enciclopedias de enfermedades. La oficina de su padre siempre le pareció un anexo más del Hospital Uchiha donde siempre estaba trabajando, evitando cualquier contacto con su familia, así como aquella habitación donde pasaba las noches libres, encerrado, mientras su esposa le esperaba hasta quedarse dormida en su habitación; Sasuke se acerco hasta su padre dormido profundamente, con el rostro encajado en una mueca de amargura, que ni el más profundo letargo le borraría, pero de alguna forma le conmovió, porque ahí estaba, intentando llevarlo a una posición más cómoda, evitándole un seguro dolor al amanecer. Pero una libreta abierta, llena de una letra ajustada e indescifrable llamo la atención de Sasuke. Era un mal de familia leer los diarios ajenos, pensó, tomando con cautela la libreta en sus manos._

_Fue así como descubrió el cáncer terminal de la madre de Sakura, los miles de intentos de su padre por salvarla hasta llevarse al limite… Y el profundo y silencioso amor que su padre le profesaba desde siempre. Indignado dejo el diario en el mismo lugar que lo encontró, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas el sufrimiento de esa mujer._

Sakura parecía temblar debajo de su uniforme, con la mirada fija en los oscuros ojos de Sarutobi-sensei, y la mirada de compasión de aquella demente que se le lanzo encima apenas entro en la oficina: Anko. Sasuke suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Sakura.- Sarutobi entrelazo sus dedos. Sakura se estremeció. ¡Demonios!, ¿Por qué tanto protocolo?. Definitivamente empezaba a molestarse., ¿Por qué Sakura era tan inocente? Sasuke no lo sabía.

-No tengo excusa, sensei…-

_Sasuke caminaba por el hospital, con las manos escondida en los bolsillos, los nudillos rotos, y unos puntos debajo del mentón. Tenía 14 años y tropezaba constantemente con la rebeldía, su padre, y su hermano. A veces también con su madre, pero rápidamente se arrepentía, la amaba demasiado._

_Por eso, jamás perdonaría a su padre, y desde aquella noche declararía su silencioso odio a su cuerpo cansado sobre el escritorio. Nada le aseguraba que su padre no había tenido sexo con esa moribunda. ¡Y bien bastardo era si se atrevía a ponerle las manos a su madre después de haberla tocado!._

_Sasuke ya era alto para su edad, su espalda empezaba a ensancharse y su rostro de niño, lo empezaba a dejar atrás. Ni las enfermeras quedaban a salvo del encanto misterioso, y no se sentían cohibidas a la hora de tener sexo en los armarios por los pocos años del hijo del jefe. Así fue como Sasuke perdió la virginidad, a los 12 años._

_Buscaba a una de las enfermeras: Natsumi, o algo así, la verdad el nombre no era importante para él. Se detuvo en una puerta entre abierta cuando escucho una conocida pero no agradable voz._

_-¿Estas cómoda así, mamá?- _

_-Sakura… deberías. Irte. A. Casa.- _

_-Ssh, no te preocupes ma…-_

_Era Sakura, frentona y despeinada. Más fea que nunca pensó Sasuke. Sin embargo, sintió una especie de ardor en el estomago cuando se percato de sus ojeras, de que su cabello se había opacado y de su rostro pálido. Muy contrariado a la niña molesta que solía ver. Era como si la niña dura que nunca le bajaba la mirada en una discusión, tenia el primer puesto en su grado y competía constantemente con él, se hubiese marchitado en una delicada y frágil flor en invierno, solo que en unas cuantas horas. Aun tenía puesto el uniforme. _

_Entonces miro a la otra persona en la habitación, sin su melena abundante, con el rostro desencajado y un intento de sonrisa. _

_-¿Sasuke-kun, que haces aquí?- Susurro una mujer a su oído. Miro rápidamente a la habitación, pero no se percataron de su presencia. Sin decir nada tomo a Natsumi, Nanako, o lo que sea y se encerraron en la habitación vacía mas cercana._

-Viejo, fue mi culpa. Yo invite a salir a Sakura y evitarme aquel teatro absurdo de relaciones. – Casi pudo escuchar los latidos del corazón de Sakura. Sarutobi, con la calma que le caracteriza le miro fijamente, Anko a su lado dejo mostrar su perversa sonrisa de gato. ¿Por qué Sakura es tan tonta?. Sasuke no lo sabía.

- S-Sasuke…- Balbuceo Sakura, estupefacta.

- Bueno Sasuke, puedes explicarnos a todos porque hiciste eso.- Anko camino despacio por la habitación. Sasuke sonrió.

-Hmp.-

- Sasuke, respóndele a Anko-san.- Exigió Sarutobi.

_Sasuke no supo cuando se le había convertido en rutina ir al hospital todas las noches, esconderse de su padre, y mentirle a Naruto. Todas las noches a la hora de dormir pensaba en Sakura y su situación._

_Varias veces espió también a su padre. Frunciendo el ceño con preocupación cuando miraba la libreta, como cuando él solía llegar con mas golpes que piel, sonreír como cuando cenaban juntos e Itachi y él terminaban lanzándose la comida de extremo a extremo, mirar a Sakura dormida en la cama, de la misma forma en que lo miraba a él, luego despertarla con brusquedad._

_-Niña, no son horas de estar aquí.-_

_Claro, hubo meses enteros en los que siquiera pudo subir al piso. Pero gracias a sus constantes contactos con las enfermeras estuvo lo suficientemente informado._

_-¿ Por que tanto interés en esa moribunda?.- Pregunto una vez alguien, una muchacha con un lunar cerca del labio, nada especial. Él solo le miro y dijo:_

_-¿ Y te haces llamar a ti misma enfermera?. Que asco me das.- Claro un enorme remordimiento no le dejo dormir en toda la noche. Él también había pensado de aquella forma egoísta. _

_La forma en que Sakura se desvelaba, en que hablaba con su madre, su sonrisa de hoyuelos cuando su madre dormía profundamente. Se le había hecho una adicción._

_La molestaba en el día, solo por saber que podía verla en las noches. Hasta que su madre finalmente murió._

Sasuke, quedas expulsado de esta institución. Esto quedara en tu expediente, necesitamos hablar con tus padres. Sakura, retírate, contigo hablare después. –

-¡Pero Sensei!, Sasuke, no, él no puede…-

-¿Quieres otra mancha en tu expediente?-

¿Cuándo Sarutobi-sensei se había convertido en un tirano?, no, ¿Cuándo Sasuke se había convertido en su salvador?. Sakura salió a tropezones, directo al baño. De pronto tenia muchas nauseas.

En la oficina, Sarutobi sonrió con tristeza. – Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun…-

-Así que ya lo saben…- Sasuke suspiro, estaba cansado. Cansado de ocultar y de fingir, de engañar y de reprimirse. – Lo mejor será irme de aquí.-

-¡Un momento!- Dijo Anko, golpeando el escritorio. – No te iras de aquí Sasuke. Ni tu ni nadie a menos que apruebes mi curso, aun estas a tiempo de salvar a Sakura.-

.

.

.

Naruto camino por campus, el día estaba fresco, parecía que no fuese a llover. Una brisa con olor a cerezos impregno el lugar, él lo aspiro con fuerza.

-Sakura…- Susurro.

_Deberías acompañar a Sakura al hospital. - Naruto dejo el Ramen a medio terminar, y con la boca abierta miro a Sasuke. Un momento…Pensó._

_-¿Cómo sabes…?-_

_-Yo solo te digo dobe, te has olvidado de tus amigos, no eres el único que esta pasando por una mala situación.- Sasuke se encogió de hombros, haciendo alarde de su nuevo tono de voz, que ahora usaba para sermonear a Naruto, que aun podía pasar de niño a joven en una misma respuesta. Se sintió culpable, y por unos segundos perdió el apetito, mirando la sopa caliente como si esta también le reprochara. _

_Esa misma noche visito a la madre de Sakura._

_-¿N-Naruto?- Sakura le miro con sorpresa, y cierto color rojo tiño sus mejillas. Él sonrió en respuesta con una mano llena de chocolates y la otra de lirios, los favoritos de la madre de Sakura. Pero ella no noto su presencia, dormida profundamente. Sakura en señas le indico que se sentara, y tomo las flores rápidamente para colocarlas en un vaso con agua. _

_- ¿Sabes? Se sentirá muy culpable de saber que pasaste por aquí y no estaba despierta…- susurro ella lo suficientemente alto para que él le escuchara, y lo suficientemente bajo para que su madre no despertara. – Los lirios… son sus favoritos.- Dijo para si._

_Naruto acariciaba el brazo pálido con nostalgia, conmovido de ver a la hermosa e hiperactiva madre de Sakura haber perdido su belleza y alegría en tan poco tiempo. Luego sus ojos azules se posaron en la delgada figura de Sakura._

_-Sakura, siento… Siento no haber venido antes. –Un terrible sentimiento de culpa lo abordo. – Yo no sabía… Disculpa. – Pero entonces, sintió el cálido roce de Sakura sobre el dorso de su mano, alzo su vista y un chispazo hizo encender algo en su pecho. La sonrisa perfecta y delicada, los hoyuelos y los grandes ojos color jades le miraron como nadie. Tal vez, Hinata no era la única mujer en su vida…_

_-La vas a despertar. Ven, comamos esos chocolates.- _

_Después de que terminara la visita, Naruto acompaño a Sakura hasta su hogar, que había perdido el jardín y el olor a café desde que su madre enfermo. Justo antes de despedirse se acerco a Sakura, lo suficiente para notar sus pecas y el calor de su rostro._

_-¿N-Naruto?- él la tomo de las mejillas, y poso delicadamente sus labios en los de ellas, sintiendo un respingo, y la tensión en Sakura. El beso duró lo suficiente para que ella suspirara, cerrara sus ojos y lo correspondiera tímidamente. Naruto no supo como detenerse cuando el recuerdo de Hinata de pronto le estaba besando._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura mojo su rostro repetidamente hasta que noto el vendaje en su cuello deslizarse por el lavabo seguido de su sangre. ¡No podía ser mas tonta!. Sus manos aun temblaban, y ella misma no podía creer lo que había sucedido. ¿Qué acababa de hacer Sasuke?. ¿Por qué de pronto él se arriesgaba tanto por ella?.Tomo papel higiénico y lo puso en su cuello mientras paraba el sangrado, su cuerpo se deslizo hasta caer al piso. Nada tenia sentido. ¿Quién era Sasuke Uchiha realmente?. Sakura no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que las lagrimas cayeron en su falda. ¡Necesitaba explicaciones, y las necesitaba escuchar de Uchiha Sasuke!.

.

.

.

Si quieres que todo el Instituto se entere de algo, trata de ocultarlo, sin embargo Sakura era la excepción a muchas reglas, como la de estética. Así pensaba Ino, y así era en realidad. Estuvo buscando a Sakura buena parte de la mañana, perdiendo una clase tras otra, hasta que se dio la hora del almuerzo y nada se sabia de su amiga, hora que también perdió. Shikamaru se habia sumado a su busquedad, muy a su manera:

-Hey Ino, Sakura no pudo haber ido muy lejos de la oficina de Sarutobi.- Lee-san y Tenten también cooperaban, y Sasuke, bueno una vez que se toparon accidentalmente con el saliendo de la oficina e Ino se atrevió a preguntar, él solo alzo una ceja y dijo:

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo se donde esta ella?- A lo que Ino respondió en una sonora cachetada, y una amenaza de muerte que el moreno no se atrevió a desafiar:

-Si le sucedió algo a Sakura me asegurare de que el infierno sea un lugar hermoso comparado con lo que te hare vivir. – Sasuke le ignoro olímpicamente, y no se supo de él. Luego, Naruto lo buscaba a él. Tenía muchas explicaciones que dar. Pero lo primordial, era encontrar a Sakura.

Cuando Ino por fin encontró a Sakura, desmayada en un baño al otro lado del instituto llena de sangre casi sufre un colapso mental. Pero la verdad solo estaba cansada, y la herida había ya coagulado, sin embargo estaba anémica. Así que paso todo el día en la enfermería atada a una vía de suero.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto frentona?- Ino se lanzo en un abrazo mas parecido a una estrangulación que a un afecto cuando Sakura despertó.

-Ino…¿Dónde… esta Sasuke?- balbuceo Sakura.

-¿Sasuke?. ¡Me paso toda la mañana buscándote, la tarde aquí, como si no tuviera nada que hacer y lo primero que…!- Pero la rubia se detuvo, segura de que ni ella misma se creía esas palabras. Aun si fueran ciertas.

- Él… Sasuke quiero decir.- Ino pensó, que realmente su amiga estaba enferma, pero considerando los personajes prefirió escuchar sus incoherentes frases. Entonces Sakura se rompió en un sollozo, que no había escuchado desde la muerte de su madre. - ¡Ino! Es un idiota. El más grande de los idiotas…yo…- Entonces la pelirosa se levanto como una tormenta. La rubia le miraba con la boca abierta, estupefacta.

-¡Sakura, no puedes levantarte!.- Alcanzo a decir ya cuando su amiga había despegado la vía. Definitivamente Sakura había perdido la cabeza.

.

.

.

No le hizo falta buscar en muchos lugares porque encontró a Uchiha Sasuke recogiendo sus cosas de los lockers. El lugar estaba a oscuras, y Sasuke no se había percatado de su presencia.

Sakura frunció el ceño, aun las lagrimas de deslizaban por sus mejillas, se plato con firmeza a unos metros detrás de Sasuke.

- Eres un idiota. Si tanto te gustaba no debiste esforzarte tanto. –

Sasuke se detuvo. Sakura sintió de pronto como todo cobraba sentido al decirlo en voz alta.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que…- Su voz se quebró. Era muy mala para mentir. – Tu y yo?. ¡Eres un idiota!. – Sus manos temblaban, sin embargo su mirada estaba fija en la espalda y el peinado ridículo. No se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar hasta que Sasuke por fin le dio la cara y le dedico una de sus miradas intensas capaz de traspasar la carne y el hueso.

-¿Qué le paso a la herida de tu cuello?- La monotonía de si voz le sobresalto, sobre todo porque ella estaba más asustada que nunca, la pregunta que le pareció estúpida le desconcertó por un momento, luego, le molesto aun más.

-¡Eso no te incumbe!.- mascullo. ¿Como se atrevía a seguir jugando con ella?. El aire se tornaba cada vez más denso.

-¿Por qué piensas que me gustas?.- Sasuke se inclino en el locker, sin rodeos, más sin embargo guardo la distancia, estaba calmado, como si hablaran del tiempo, o algo más mundano. Todo lo contrario al ultrajo de sentimientos que era Sakura.

- Por la forma en que me miras ahora mismo. Tienes miedo Sasuke, sabes que no te quiero como me quieres tú a mi.- Sakura dio unos pasos, Sasuke observo el andar seguro de la pelirosa. – Yo se que me amas. –

Una estruendosa carcajada rompió el monologo de Sakura y la poca seguridad de la que hizo alarde. Sasuke escondió sus manos frías y temblorosas en los bolsillos, y aun con la sonrisa de medio lado rodo sus ojos.

-Estas demente. – Tiene toda la razón. Ella estaba demente, pero la amaba.

La amaba desde que se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era, mucho antes de que Naruto lo notara. La amaba desde aquella noche en que de casualidad se encontró con la habitación de su madre en el hospital.

- Tu no sabes nada de mi Haruno Sakura.- Dijo él con frialdad, decidido a acabar con eso. Sakura quedo inmóvil, conmovida por su propia inseguridad y debilidad. Era momento de matar aquel sentimiento antes de que lo consumiera completamente. El amor no era bueno para la mente, mucho menos para él que de por sí, cuerdo no estaba.

Pero algo salió mal. Su cuerpo rompió la distancia, acercándose hasta Sakura y levanto su mentón para encontrarse con sus ojos jades irritados de tanto llorar. Por primera vez, Sasuke perdió.

-¿Cuál es tu pro…- Sus labios tomaron los labios de Sakura. Eran salados y secos, pero le parecieron el paraíso. Estaba inclinado por unos minutos nadie reacciono, hasta que ella le facilito el trabajo colocándose en puntillas. La mano de Sasuke se deslizo hasta la nuca de Sakura, y ella lo tomo de la chaqueta. Fue un beso tímido, anhelado por él y recién descubierto por ella.

Fue delicado, casi extasiante. De pronto sus lenguas se encontraron, y sus cuerpos encajaron a la perfección.

* * *

¿ Y Naruto?.

DEJEN SU REVIEWS! :D ESTO NO ESTA POR ACABAR!.


	13. Uchiha Itachi

-¿Por qué se preocupan tanto por esto?- Si había algo que a Sasuke no le gustaba era que las personas metieran las narices en sus asuntos. Él era alguien cerrado, que prefería tragarse sus problemas y morir con ellos antes de conversarlos, no estaba listo para que dos vejetes llegaran a pautarle que hacer con su vida.

- Sasuke, yo puedo reconocer el amor en cualquier muestra, y lo que veo en ti, aparte de un siniestro y envidiable perfil, ven, ya, relaja el rostro, así es. Como seguía diciendo ese denso amor que tu sientes por Sakura. Espera no he terminado.- Anko se acomodo mejor, dando vueltas con su floreado chal alrededor de Sarutobi, Sasuke miraba sus palmas, atento a lo que decía la mujer. Se sentía un poco vulnerable.- Ese denso amor que sientes por Sakura, te esta haciendo daño, y a ella también, tu lo sabes.-

-¿A que te refieres con que le hago daño?- Anko sonrió, mostrando sus felinos dientes, pero más allá de una socarrona sonrisa estaba la compasión por ese muchacho duro de buen corazón. O al menos, enamorado.

- Esta confundida, ella no sabe que es lo que quiere, se siente sola, y tú las ultimas semanas has demostrado que estas para ella. Tengo entendido que Naruto ¿Así se llama no?, le rompió el corazón…- Anko de pronto empezó a mirar a la puerta de caoba, ensimismada. Esa mujer lo exasperaba.- Esto del curso, pensábamos que iba a funcionar… Sabes para colocarlos a cada uno en su camino. Nada de expulsión, bueno tú si, por la cuestión de los lockers.– Sarutobi detrás de ella asintió progresivamente. – Estamos muy preocupaos, pero, Sasuke y viejo, descuiden, si este joven hace lo que yo le digo Sakura estará contigo en un abrir y …-

-Yo no quiero que este conmigo.- Interrumpió Sasuke, levantándose abruptamente del asiento, Anko frunció el ceño, confundida, con la boca entreabierta. Y ni hablar, él no obedecía ordenes de nadie, mucho menos de una loca como _esa_.

-¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?-

-Que Sakura sea feliz, no importa con quien.-

- Si es lo que quieres, entonces, haremos esto…- Pero, tal vez, podría escuchar por una vez.

.

.

.

-Sakura… - Para Sasuke pronunciar ese nombre al mismo tiempo que podía sentir, oler, tocar y besar a su dueña – verdadera- era el cielo en la tierra. Muy distinto a esas noches de soledad en las que calmaba la ansiedad con un poco de autosatisfacción e imaginación, y nada parecido a las interminables noches en las que acariciaba una espalda pálida y pecosa, aspirada un olor a cereza artificial y empalagoso, se encontraba con unos ojos jades opacos de placer y un cabello rosado humedecido; pero de pronto cuando todo acababa, se convertía en alguna chica desconocida, que a la mañana siguiente no podría recordar su nombre.

Entonces pudo ser consiente de la gran erección apretada en su pantalón, y supo que algo iba mal. Muy mal, cada vez que Sakura estrechaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, rozando inconscientemente el bulto doloroso entre sus piernas.

-Sakura…- Tenia que detenerla. La joven acaricio su cabello, Sasuke gruño, incapaz de controlarse.

-Mmm…- Y ella estaba reacia a separarse de su boca.

-Sakura…- Sasuke la tomo de los brazos, distanciándola de su cuerpo.- Esto, esta mal.- por decirlo de alguna manera, aunque el prominente perfil de sus piernas decía lo contrario. Primero el desconcierto cruzo los ojos de Sakura, con la pupila dilata y los labios hinchados, luego, la molestia absoluta, y a juzgar por como se empezaba tensar su mandíbula y a teñir sus mejillas de un carmesí encantador, la total vergüenza.

-¿A caso no te gustó?- Susurro Sakura. ¿Gustarle?, ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso, cuando se mordía los labios para evitar besarla una vez más?. La genuina ingenuidad de la chica le hizo sentir un poco depravado.

-Sakura no. No estas entendiendo.- ¿Cómo explicarle?, ¿Cómo decirle, que si, pero no?, él tiene que hacer las preguntas aun, no quería lastimarla. - ¿Esto es lo que quieres?, ¿Tu?.-

-Ah…- Sakura enmudeció, parpadeando seguidamente. ¿Cuántas veces, alguien le había hecho esa pregunta? Al parecer era la primera vez. Frunció el ceño, y la tensión en su cuerpo se disipo, así, las manos de Sasuke dejaron de tocarla. Ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, no fue consiente del momento en que Sasuke se alejo.

- Cuando estés lista, y solo si tu quieres podremos continuar…- Pero ya Sakura no le escuchaba, tratando de buscar una respuesta a si misma: ¿Qué es lo que quiere ella?.

.

.

.

Sakura tenía una perfecta asistencia desde la primaria, considerada una alumna ejemplar y brillante, el orgullo del instituto en algunas ocasiones, Ino solía decir que la responsabilidad de su amiga estaba escondida detrás de su frente, por eso era tan enorme. Pero desde las ultimas dos semanas no se sabia de ella, ni cuando Sasuke se reincorporó a sus clases ignorando los murmullos a su espalda cuando preguntaba una y otra vez por la chica.

-Tu tienes que saber donde esta.- Sasuke miro a la rubia mientras esta intentaba descifrar un absurdo problema de algebra, sus ojos azules permanecieron en el libro, Sasuke se sentó a su lado, el moreno parecía no importarle la norma de silencio de la biblioteca. Ino rodo los ojos, el ultimo lugar dela tierra donde seria encontrada era ese lugar. – Estas muy calmada, Yamanaka.-

-Ella me pidió que no le dijera a nadie.- Ino se mordió la lengua al mismo tiempo que dibujaba círculos en los bordes del libro. Nunca fue buena para guardar secretos, podía sentir la intensa mirada de Sasuke en el rostro como si pudiera leer el lugar –impronunciable para ella, Sakura dedujo que podría escapársele, por eso se lo dijo en Español- donde se había ido su amiga. Ino empezaba sofocarse. La rubia se levanto, y con una mirada de disculpa, dijo lo que podría ser una sutil advertencia de que tenia que olvidarlo.- Sasuke, no la busques, ella sabe lo que hace. –

Ino definitivamente perdería la cabeza, ya podía mirar las arrugas en su frente y ojos. Bufo desesperada mientras caminaba por el pasillo en busca de un lugar más privado, donde pudiera concentrarse. Pensó en pedirle ayuda a Shikamaru, pero el muy vago, prefería decirle los resultados a tomarse la molestia de explicarle.

-¡Ino!- La rubia se detuvo en seco.

-¿Naruto?.- _Oh no, aquí va otra vez. _

-¿Sabes donde esta Sakura, cierto?.-

.

.

.

-¡Ey! Naruto.- Lee intento detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el rubio embestía con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Sasuke. Una lluvia empezó a azotar el campus, Naruto golpeaba el rostro de Sasuke mientras este se cubría, preparándose para contraatacar. Muchos se dieron cuenta; esa forma en que Naruto golpeaba sin moderar su fuerza, el crujir de sus nudillos contra los huesos de su amigo, sus ojos azules llenos de ira, la inexpresividad de Sasuke… Esto no era una pelea común, aquel que interfiriera saldría lastimado.

Sasuke con una patada logro quitarse a Naruto de encima, la tierra en el campus empezaba a enlodarse, Naruto salió expulsado varios metros, tiempo suficiente que le permitió al moreno levantarse, listo para el contraataque.

-¿Dónde esta Sakura?, ¿Qué le hiciste desgraciado?.- Naruto limpio el hilo de sangre que escaba de su nariz. Sasuke frunció el ceño, ajeno al pómulo roto que empezaba a sangrar.

-¿Es que eres idiota?- Contesto Sasuke, erguido y altanero. - ¿Qué voy a saber yo?, ¿Acaso no es tu "Sakura-chan"?- Naruto se tenso, en un parpadeo estaba de nuevo atacando a Sasuke, él esquivaba algunos golpes, otros los detenía con dificultad.

- ¡Demonios!, ¡Tu sabes!. ¡Siempre has sabido!.- Los golpes de Naruto perdieron la intensidad, sus ojos azules eléctricos se encontraron con los azabaches. – Ya no eres mi amigo.-

-¿Qué es lo que sé, según tu?- Sasuke empujo a Naruto, realmente empezaba a molestarse. Los uniformes del equipo de futbol de ambos estaban empapados, la temperatura empezaba a bajar.

-¡Tú sabes porque Sakura se alejo de mí!.- Naruto intento golpearlo, Sasuke esquivo el golpe, distanciándose con dificultad, sus zapatos deportivos se hundían en la tierra.- ¿A que le temes Sasuke?.- Naruto dibujo una sonrisa que en su rostro no encajaba con la desolación de sus ojos. – Tú no sabes lo que es perder a alguien, no tienes idea de lo que se siente. Sakura me entiende, yo la entiendo a ella. –

Los puños de Sasuke se tensaron marcando los tendones de su antebrazo, las uñas se encajaban en la carne.

-… Eres realmente un idiota.- Sasuke tomo un ligero impulso, antes de lazar el puño al rostro de Naruto, jamás había golpeado a alguien con tanta furia contenida, algo en su interior pareció suspirar, años de celos reprimidos en los cuales nunca confío, pero vaya que tenían razón. Naruto se tambaleo varias veces antes de regresar el golpe con la misma intensidad, lo ultimo que vio Sasuke antes de despertar en su habitación, fue el atardecer gris a sus pies, ah, claro, y una multitud de entrometidos acercándose.

.

.

.

Sakura había visto a Itachi Uchiha 3 ocasiones; cuando tenía 7 años y perdió un diente cuando se cayó del columpio. Podía recordarlo con claridad; sus ojos azabaches eran cálidos, su sonrisa carecía de altanería y soberbia, era un joven apuesto y amable que le tendía la mano para levantarla del suelo.

-Sabes pequeña, tienes que tener más cuidado, porque tendrás dientes de hueso muy pronto.- Sakura asintió levemente, era la primera vez, a parte de Naruto que un japonés se dirigía a ella con tanta amabilidad, uno celestial y hermoso como Itachi. – Oh, tienes unos hermosos ojos, si tan solo no lo cubrieras con tu cabello. – Sakura sonrió, así que la niña rubia tenía razón.

La segunda fue en secundaria, cuando su madre fue internada en el Hospital Uchiha. Era pasada la media noche, se había quedado dormida.

-Saku… Hija.- Su madre se dirigía a ella siempre en español, así hablara un perfecto japonés, ella siempre prefería su lenguaje materno, la pálida mano de su madre acaricio con ternura el hombro de la joven que se babeaba sobre la sabana. No pudo evitar acariciar el cabello de su hija, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos marrones.

-Mami… no lloréis.- Sakura abrió los ojos, besando la mano sobre su hombro, le dedico una sonrisa grande y radiante, de esas que solo podía arrebatarle su madre y Naruto. Limpiando los rastros de saliva de su mejilla se desperezó, tomándose el debido tiempo para estirar el cuello y besar cuanto pudiera a su madre.

-Es muy tarde Saku…- Su madre era una mujer hermosa, cuanto la amaba, Sakura suspiro, tomo su chaqueta azul pastel y se abrigo hasta el cuello.

- No os preocupéis, que yo me cuido solita. –

-Creo que mi hija es muy valiente, como su padre.- Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios cuarteados. Sakura frunció el ceño con molestia con la comparación, odiaba a ese hombre.- Pero es igual de terca, Saku, no os olvidéis que te amo.- La mujer suspiro, Sakura se apoyo del marco de la puerta antes de deslizarse con un:

-Te amo más.-

La puerta se cerró a su espalda, Sakura arrugo la frente; realmente era tarde, hacia frio y era un día de semana. Se fijo en los pasillos del hospital, era aterrador, trago saliva sonoramente y se echo a andar rápidamente. Justo cuando bajaba las escaleras, su cuerpo se tropezó con otra persona.

-¡Discul…!.- Sakura dejo la frase a medio terminar, nunca habría de olvidar esa sensación en su cuerpo cuando se cruzaba con esa dulce mirada color azabache, sin percatarse ya estaba sonriendo. Itachi, aproximadamente dos cabezas más alto que ella entrecerró los ojos, una media sonrisa se cruzo en unos labios delgados. Demonios, ¿Por qué este hombre era tan delicado y varonil al mismo tiempo?.

-Joven, creo que estas no son horas para correr por las escaleras de un hospital.- Su voz era ronca y suave, como un terciopelo, Sakura se encogió de hombros cautivada sin poder decir ni una palabra. -¿Haruno Sakura?-

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura, ella no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre, es más, ella estaba segura que no había sido capaz de decir una palabra, ni siquiera cuando tenía 7 años. ¿Cómo sabia…?

Una risa, parecida a un ronroneo hizo eco por el edificio. – Disculpa el malentendido, pero creo que tenemos algunos conocidos en común. – Sakura alzo una ceja.- Tu madre es una persona estupenda, siempre está hablando de su querida Saku. Dentro varios años, cuando termine la universidad, estaré a cargo de este hospital, mientras no sea doctor, me gusta hablar con los pacientes, es la mejor medicina, así dice mi madre. – El estiró una mano grande y morena a modo de presentación:- Uchiha Itachi. Tengo curiosidad de escuchar tu voz, Sakura.- Ella estrecho la mano, era caliente, en comparación a la suya. ¿Qué era este hombre para ella?.

Él no recordaba esa vez que le ayudo a los 7 años a buscar su diente. Ni tampoco tenia idea de su molesta relación con su hermano pequeño. De donde Sasuke sacaba su pedantería, no sería de familia. _Un talento innato,_ pensó Sakura aquella vez.

Sakura nunca comentó esa noche en que el mayor de los Uchihas le acompaño hasta su hogar, así como tampoco mencionó la admiración que empezaba a nacer en el fondo de su corazón por ese hombre: "_Me gusta hablar con los pacientes, es la mejor medicina". _A los 12 años se dio cuenta, quería convertirse en Doctora, así Uchiha Itachi sería su Sempai.

Desde esa noche, no volvieron a cruzarse en el hospital ni en ningún otro lugar, Sakura lo lamento mucho, varias veces maldijo la enemistad con Sasuke Uchiha, tampoco se lo menciono a Naruto, no porque no quisiera, él estaba con Hinata.

La tercera vez fue en ese momento, aunque no era precisamente a quien estaba buscando, claro, cuando tocas la puerta de la mansión Uchiha una y otra vez, es posible que te encuentres con Itachi Uchiha con su mejor traje y sus mejores zapatos. Sakura frunció el ceño desconcertada – para nada decepcionada- , esperaba una especie de mayordomo que la conduciría hasta una sala con candelabros, no un apuesto joven de 20 y tantos años, con el cabello largo cayendo por la espalda, - Sakura estuvo a punto de acariciar la brillante cabellera, pero apretó las manos en puños por su imprudencia. – y un metro 80 de altura.

-No sé tú, pero a veces creo que se te olvida como hablar Sakura-chan. ¿Vienes a ver Sasuke?.-

Un momento ¡Recordaba su nombre!, esperen. Sakura frunció el ceño: ¿Cómo sabia él, que venia a ver a Sasuke?.

Era obvio, nadie pierde un vuelo a Madrid, solo para pagarle 500 yenes aun taxista para que le lleve a la zona más cara de Tokio a las 10 de la noche bajo una lluvia leve, solo para detenerse frente a la puerta de roble de la Familia Uchiha, pensar 20 minutos si lo que estaba haciendo era lo indicado y entablar una conversación en el portal sobre banalidades con Uchiha Itachi. No cuando has estado ausente dos semanas y te enteras de la terrible pelea de Naruto y Sasuke.

Si, ella iba a hablar con Sasuke, Sakura sabía lo que quería.

Si, Disculpa la molestia y lo imprudente.- Realmente se sentía estúpida, desaliñada y con el cabello más feo del universo, ¿Por qué demonios se lo había cortado de nuevo? Itachi sonrió, como hacia ese gesto sin parecer arrogante, era algo cautivante.

-Puedes pasar y sentirte como en tu casa. Sasuke estará contigo en unos minutos. -

* * *

Reviews.

¡Señoras y señores Con ustedes ITACHI UCHIHA!.

¿De que hablaran Sasuke y Sakura?

¿Naruto?

¿Y Hinata?

¡Espero sus respuesta!


End file.
